Big Time Truth Or Dare
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: The title says it all. . .Just Review to give them a dare or ask them a question.
1. Let's Start The Show!

**Hi everyone! I've been reading Sonic Truth or Dares all day and thought 'Why not make a Big Time Rush Truth or Dare?' **

Me: Ok, we have the guys from Big Time Rush here (no duh)

Kendall: Um, hi, everyone

Carlos: Wait, you never said we'd-

Me: Moving on :)

Logan: This outta be interesting . . .

James: Where's my lucky comb? (frantically searches his pockets)

Me: How could you possibly lose it?

Logan: Yeah, you never leave the house without it

James: Well, I don't have it!

Me: Oh, that's right, my friend must've stolen it

James: But I never took this jacket off, how could she take my comb?

Me: She's quite the pick pocket

James: (nervous breakdown) whatamigonnado?

Me: Breathe in and out slowly, James

James: (does just that)

Kendall: We obviously didn't come here to obsess and make fun of James

James: Thank you

Kendall: We can make fun of him later

James:. . . I take my thank you back

Me: Ok, guys, could you just shut up a minute, please? And why is it so hot in here?

Carlos: Sorry, I'll leave (gets up)

Me: Cute, and stay, or I'll sick my doggie on you

Carlos: You think I'm scared of your-

Me:(brings out a BIG dog) care to finish that sentence?

Carlos: o.o Naw, I'm good.

Me: That's what I thought, now we can't start without your truths/dares for them. Nothing bad, please :) So start reviewing if you want this to go anywhere!

Logan: What do you mean by-

Me: Sorry, we're out of time for you, Logan

Logan: Why?

Me: Cause I said so. Now, as you probably guessed, I have a co-host. . . get out here!

Sonic: Nooooo!

Me: I'll give you a chilidog

Sonic: (runs out and stands next to me) Hi! (waves)

Logan: This is illogical, he's a video game character

Me: So are you! (points)

Logan: That didn't make any sence

Me: What's your point?

Logan: I lost it. . .

Me: Is he always like this? (to Kendall)

Kendall: I thought you were a fan, you should know the answer

Me: touché, Blondie, touché

Sonic: Can I have my chilidog now?

Me: Huh? Oh yeah, sure (hands him chilidog) Happy now?

Sonic: (stuffs his face and nods)

James: Is Sonic some sort of cat?

Carlos: Sonic's a cat?

Me: What makes you think that?

Kendall:They know nothing about Sonic The HEDGEHOG!

Me: Gaspeth!

Logan: They're Mario fans

Me: Curse you, Mario!

James: What's up with her?

Carlos: I say she ate too many waffles for breakfast

Me: OMG! I did! Oh, light headed (falls over) ow. . .

Carlos: Are you still alive?

Me: What do you think?

Carlos: She's dead! Noooooooooooo!

Logan:. . . wow. . .

Me: Wow indeed

James: (tosses me an orange bandanna) here

Me: How is a bandanna supposed to help m` Oh! It's orange! I love orange! Hahaha!

Logan: Should we call for help?

Kendall: This is probably normal for her

Me: As apposed to you guys on a daily basis?

Logan: Touché

Me: That's _my _word!

Logan: Well, I stole it!

Me: (attacks Logan and tickles him) Gimme back my word!

Logan: Never! (laughs) Stop, Stop, Stop! I can't take it!

James: Things have taken a _very_ strange turn

guess all we can do is wait for those crazy fangirls to write

Carlos: BYE!

James: Are you sure _you_ didn't eat too many waffles for breakfast?

Carlos:. . . how many waffles is considered too many?

James: However many you ate. . .

Sonic: R&R Please!


	2. Our First Dares!

James: (Upside down in his seat) Any reviews yet?

Carlos: (snoring)

Kendall: (poking Carlos with a stick)

Logan: (poking _Kendall_ with a stick)

Me: (Bored in front of the computer) . . .Yes! We've got two!

Carlos: What? (falls off of chair)

Kendall: Fail

James: EPIC Fail

Me: That wasn't worth the epic. . .

Carlos: Aww

Me: Okay, we've got a dare for each of you

Logan: Oh, wonderful. . . (sarcasm)

Me: (throws a book at him) Enough with your sarcasm!

James: Dang, this girl's got issues

Carlos: Got that right

James: Wait, you agree with me?

Carlos: That's right

James: You must've hit your head harder than I thought

Me: XD Anyways. . . dares

**

* * *

Eatfoodzap**

**Oh gosh, that is TOO funny. Usually these are not that good, but...I think you got them characterized pretty well.**

**"Are you sure YOU didn't eat too many waffles for breakfast?"**

**"How many waffles is considered too many?"**

**"However many you ate..."  
**

**Hilarious!**

**Dares:  
I dare James to go one week without looking in the mirror.  
**

**I dare Logan to...skip school for a day. Or purposely fail a test. Or both! :D  
**

**I dare Carlos to...paint his favorite helmet pink. Bright, hot pink.  
**

**I dare Kendall to...um...err...darn, Kendall! Why must you be so hard?  
**

**I GOT IT! Shave you eyebrows! Shave your eyebrows, Kendall! DO IT!  
**

**Those are my dares. XD**

* * *

James: I have to what?

Me: Oh c'mon! It can't be that hard to not look at yourself in the mirror

James: Easy for you to say!

Me: HEY! Uncalled for!

Logan: I need to skip school or fail a test?

Me: That's way too easy

Logan: How so?

Me: You just don't go to school or don't try on the test

Logan: I think I can do that. . .

(5 minutes later)

Logan: I'm late for school! (runs for the door)

Me: It's Sunday!

Logan: Then I'll be early for tomorrow!

Me: (jumps Logan) No! Bad, Logan, bad dog!

Logan: Okay okay, I'll skip school

Me: (Gets up and walks over to Carlos)

Carlos: (cradles helmet) There must be something else I can do

Me: Nope, you read the dare, Carlos, gimme the helmet

Carlos: (barks for no reason) NEVER!

Me: O_O since when do you bark?

Carlos: . . . next question, please

Me: Will you paint your helmet pink?

Carlos: NOOOOO! (runs)

Me: Kendall? Care to help?

Kendall: (texting) Sure (sticks out leg and trips Carlos)

Me: (throws paint on Carlos and his helmet) Hahaha!

Carlos: My helmet! My beautiful helmet (cries)

Me: (rolls eyes) Carlos, read the paint bottle

Carlos: (sobbing) Washable. . .ohhhhhhh. . .

Me: Yes, but you can't wash it off until the end of this chapter

Carlos: Fine

James: (In the corner knees tucked to his chest) Don't look in the mirror, don't look in the mirror. . .

Me: Get a hold of yourself, you're still very pretty, James

James: :D Really?

Me: yes. . .Kendall. . .we still need to do your dare

Kendall: Dang! (walks over to me)

Me: (Hands him razor) Have fun

Kendall: (puppy dog face) Do I really have to?

Me: Kendall. . .go. . .now

Kendall: Okay (shaves eyebrows)

Me: (snickers)

Kendall: I hate this game!

Me: Relax, want me to magically give you your eyebrows back?

Kendall: (gets on his knees) Yes, I'm begging you!

Me: Oh, if only I knew how to. . .

Kendall: :(

Me: I'm kidding! (Uses magical powers to give Kendall his eyebrows) Tada!

Kendall: Thank you! (hugs me)

Me: Can't. . .breathe. . .

Kendall: What was that?

Me: Killing. . .me. . .with. . .hockey. . .player. . .muscles. . .

Kendall: Oh, sorry (lets go)

Me: (hides in the corner with James)

James: How long have I not looked at myself in the mirror?

Me: (looks at watch) 20 minutes

James: I can't take it anymore!

Me: James, come here and we'll give you this pretty jacket (shiny straight jacket)

James: Oooh, shiny!

Me: (straps him up) There. . .

Logan: How was that gonna stop him from looking at himself?

Me:. . . guess I didn't think this one through. . .James, don't touch that!

James: (looks up, my pocket mirror is in his mouth) Sowwy. . .

Me: Ugh, just keep it

James: Yay! (drops mirror. Mirror breaks) Nooooooo!

Me: Hey, where's Sonic?

Sonic: (running around) Whoo! (crashes into the wall)

Carlos: Hey! Crashing into walls is _my_ job

Sonic: You can keep your job, it's too painful for me (rubs nose) Mitchie!

Me: What!

Sonic:. . .meh nose hurts. . .

Me:. . .Okay. . .what am I supposed to do about it?

Sonic: Make me feel better!

Me: No! You're a meanie!

Sonic: Fine!

Me: Well, I guess that's all we've got for now, if y'all wanna see more, give them some dares. Say Goodbye guys

Carlos: (looking at pink helmet) Later, i've gotta wash this off (runs)

Kendall: (parading around like an idiot) Bye! (waves frantically)

Logan: (doing a handstand) I would wave, but them I'd fall. . .

James: . . .25 minutes without a mirror. . .I can do this!

Me: Yeah, just another 6 days, 23 hours, and 35 minutes

James: Nooooo!

Me: So much drama! Well I'd better go find Sonic before. . .Sonic. . .no, don't touch that, you'll

(lights go out. James screams like a little girl)

Me:. . .knock the lights out. . .

Sonic: Oops. . .sorry. . .

Me: I guess we're done until we we fix this. . .

**

* * *

Please send in dares. This whole story won't go anywhere without you guys!**


	3. Textbooks and Shock Collars

Sonic: Hello, again, everyone

Me: Well, the lights are back on and so are we!

Carlos: YAY! My helmet's no longer pink!

Me: Here are your dares, guys

_**Eatfoodzap**_

_**Yay! Meh dares and been fulfilled! Okay, to keep this epic story going, here's a few more:**_

Kendall: I dare you to spar with Jo again.

Carlos: I dare you to speak Spanish for a day

James: I dare you to...err...relinquish your lucky comb! Yes! GIVE IT TO ME!

Logan: I dare you to BURN YOUR MATH TEXTBOOK. BURN IT TO THE GROUND!

Gustavo: I dare you to not yell for a day.

Sonic: I dare you to stand still. NO RUNNING. 

James: I need to give up my lucky comb and I don't even have it with me. . .

Me: Uh, guess we can't do that one yet, sorry, Eatfoodzap. . .once we find it, you'll get it

Carlos: ¿Por que tengo que hablar? (Why do I have to speak Spanish?)

Me: Just because. . . Time to bring Gustavo and Jo here! (Magical portal!)

(Jo and Gustavo come through)

Jo: What am I doing here?

Me: You're here to kick Kendall's butt in judo. . .again

Kendall: I let her win!

Me: I don't like liars!

(Kendall loses. . . again)

Me: okay, now Gustavo, you can't yell for a whole chapter (gasps) Can he do that?

Gustavo: I can do that

Carlos: Claro que puedes (sure you can)

Gustavo: What'd he say?

Me: If I told you, you'd yell

Gustavo: That is so. . . . .true. . .

Me: Good start. . .Logan! Where are you!

Logan: (hiding in the corner) Pssh, I'm not in the corner if that's what you're thinking

Me: (behind him) yeah, of course you're not

Logan: (holding math book) I guess I have to

Me: (Takes math book and throws it on the ground) Yes, you do, (hands him a lighter)

Logan: (sets textbook on fire, looking away)

Me: See, that wasn't so bad

Logan: I never really liked that textbook anyway. . .but I was supposed to return it. . .

Me: Too late for that XD

Sonic: (stands still)

Me: how's it going?

Sonic: I'm gonna go crazy if I don't run

Me: Have fun, Buddy

Sonic: Don't leave me here!

Me: (walks over to Carlos) You seem happy

Carlos: Yo tengo mi casco, eso es todo lo que me importa. (I have my helmet, that's all I care about.)

Me: Ah, well, you won't be too happy once you read your next dare

_**I have some dares!**_

But before we start the dares... I want Carlos' helmet locked into a huge safe with a 26 digit pass-code that is practically impossible to open if pass-code is forgotten.

Alright...

Carlos: You will be handed a hockey stick, some socks, and a useless key... I dare you to retrieve your helmet from the safe. If you do, your precious helmet will never be touched again...

James: (ha! u still cant look into a mirror!) I dare you to cut your hair with safety scissors. You'll be told when to stop (until then, you have to keep on snipping!)

Logan: Eat three pages from your biology book.

Kendall:... Kendall's always the hardest... um... I dare you to put on a collar Sonic will give you.

Sonic: You are going to sit in a corner and not move... but don't worry, that little button on the remote in your pocket gives Kendall an electric shock every time you press it. Every time Carlos fails to retrieve his helmet... press the button...

lol... I like this! 

Me: Okay, (takes Carlos' helmet and locks it in a safe)

Carlos: ¿Por qué es tan cruel el mundo? (Why is the world so cruel?)

Me: Here (hands him a hockey stick, socks and the key) knock yourself out. . .

Carlos: Suena divertido. (Sounds like fun)

Me: alright, I'll check on you later

(CRASH!)

Me: O_O Carlos, are you okay? (turns around)

Carlos: (opens the safe) Haha Toma eso! (Haha, take that!) (takes helmet out)

Me: I don't believe it. . . .that boy is truly amazing

Kendall: Michelle, are you sure this collar is safe?

Me: (puts collar on his neck) Absolutely not! Bye! (walks over to Sonic) Sonic!

Sonic: I didn't do it!

Me: Relax, just go into the corner and take this (hands him remote)

Sonic: What's it do? (pushes button)

Kendall: Ow! Holy *$% that hurts!

Me: Kendall, watch your mouth!

Kendall: I said holy crap. . .

Me: I know, what's your point?

Sonic: (Shouting from the corner) I still don't know what this thing does! (pushes button again)

Kendall: Ow! I'll get him for this!

Me: No! He's my hedgehog! He's mine! You no touchy!

Kendall: How much longer, OW!, do I have to wear this? OW! Sonic! Cut it out!

Sonic: Cut what out?

Kendall: Stop pushing the button!

Sonic:. . . like this? (pushes button. . .again)

Kendall: Ahhhh!

Me: Hmm. . . where'd James go?

Carlos: No podría haber llegado muy lejos con esa camisa de fuerza sobre. (He couldn't have gotten far with that straight jacket on.)

Me: Very true. . .James!

James: What?

Me: oh, he can't cut his hair. . .

Carlos: ¿Por qué no? (Why not?)

Me: Straight jacket. Guess you lucked out this time

James (sighs deeply)

Carlos: ¿No podría usted acaba de deshacer la chaqueta? (Couldn't you just undo the jacket?)

Me: No. . .I have no idea how to get it off of him. . .where's the instructions?

Logan: Oh. . .they were in the textbook we burned. . .

Me: Oh great! Well we have to get it off of him sometime

James: Will I still have to cut my hair?

Me: (pets his hair) I wish you didn't, you're hair is so soft and pretty!

Logan: (finishes eating textbook pages) I really hate this

Me: It's just paper XD

Sonic: Guess we're done here then

Me: Not quite yet, Gustavo

Gustavo: WHAT!

Me: Hahaha, you lose!

Gustavo: (mumbles to himself)

Me: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnow we're done

Carlos: ¿Podría ser más molesto? (Could she be anymore annoying?)

Me: Love you too, Carlos!


	4. Scissors and Curtains

James: How much longer? (hair messed up)

Me: Don't worry, you're done, and I finally figured out how to undo the jacket

James: Great!

Me: Um . . .maybe I didn't. . .

James: How do I look? Just so I'm prepared.

Me: . . . you have pretty eyes :)

James: That bad?

Me: Yeah. . .now let's try getting that jacket off again.

Carlos: Why don't you just try cutting it off?

Me: Carlos.

Carlos: What?

Me: That might be the smartest thing you've ever said.

Carlos: Thank you, I do have my moments

Me:. . .You're lucky you're hot

Carlos: What do you mean I'm lu- squirrel! (looks in a random direction)

Sonic: I know what you mean, Mitchie, even I don't space out like that.

Me: Very true. Now it's time for the dares!

_**heaven-can-wait-for-you**___

_**logan: burn a book(preferably a math book)**_

_**kendall: to not flirt with jo for 3 days**_

_**james: snap his lucky comb in 1/2**_

_**carlos: not wear his helmet for 1 day**_

_**and thats it**_

Logan: I already burned my math book. . .

Me: Okay, you're clear

Kendall: Aww, why can't I flirt with Jo?

Me: because you can't!

Kendall: So, are you-

Me: No, Kendall, just because you can't flirt with Jo doesn't mean you can flirt with me

James: (trimming his hair in front of the mirror) Pssh, this is too easy

Me: Hope it's easy without your lucky comb

James: Why?

Me: 'Cause you gots ta break it, pretty boy

James: I don't have it

Me: (holds up lucky comb) If you don't break it, I will

James: (does his famous yelp/scream XD) Okay, okay (breaks comb)

Me: Good boy. . .Carlos! (takes helmet)

Carlos: (grabs onto my leg) please please please give it back!

Me: nope :) Maybe we should try some more dares

_**Difficult-notImpossible**_

_**Aww... he opened the safe :( A part of me knew that Carlos was smart enough to do it...**_

_**and lol! Kendall! I'm sorry! I love you!**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**James: You still have to cut your hair... I wont be satisfied until you do...**_

_**Logan: Hope those pages were yummy... now I dare you to try to lick your elbow while singing the alphabet...**_

_**Carlos: I will keep my word... the helmet stays untouched... well anyway remember those socks you were given? Well I dare you to wear them on your head for an entire chapter...**_

_**and Kendall: now you will give sonic a collar and have the remote...**_

_**Sonic: you still have Kendall's remote...**_

_**HAVE FUN!**_

Me: James trimmed his bangs, I guess that could count. . .

Logan: (tries to lick his elbow) A. . .B. . .C. . .D. . .this is not entertaining!

Me: Keep going

Logan: E. . .F. . .G. . .H. . .I really wish I was double jointed! J. .. K. . .L. . .M . . N. . .

Me: I'm getting bored just looking at you

Carlos: What's the point of wearing socks on my head?

Me: To look funneh. . .now put them on your head!

Carlos: (puts it on his head) FINE!

Me: Aww, you look so adorable

Carlos: I'm gonna get you for this (chases me around the studio)

Me: Carlos, I was just joking! I'm sorry!

Carlos: You're dead to me, Michelle!

Me: (stops and trips him)

Carlos: Grr!

Me: Aww, little Carlos fell down

Carlos: (grabs my leg and makes me fall down)

Me: Alright, I deserved that. . .

Both: (Laughing)

Kendall: Ow! (shocks Sonic)

Sonic: Ow! (shocks Kendall)

Kendall: Ow! (shocks Sonic)

Sonic: Ow! (shocks Kendall)

Kendall: Ow! (shocks Sonic)

Sonic: Ow! (shocks Kendall)

Kendall: Ow! (shocks Sonic)

Sonic: Ow! (shocks Kendall)

Me: (facepalm) Would you two cut it out?

Sonic: Sure

Kendall: Hey, I didn't promise anything (shocks Sonic)

Me: That's it! Carlos, grab Kendall's remote!

Carlos: Yes ma'am! (salutes) (somehow manages to get Kendall's remote)

Me: Sonic! Get off of the curtain

Sonic: (sticks out tongue) Never!

Logan:. . .X. . .Y. . .Z. . .I never managed to lick my elbow

Me: Care to help me out?

Logan: Huh? Oh, sure (pulls curtain rope)

(curtain falls down on top of me, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James)

Sonic: Haha! I win this round!

Me: Just wait for the next chapter, hedgehog!


	5. Barking and Attempting Tango

Sonic: OW! (shocks Kendall)

Kendall: OW! (shocks Sonic)

Me: Really? I thought we were over this

Sonic: Well you thought wrong!

Me: Kendall, may I?

Kendall: Sure (gives me the remote)

Me: Haha! (shocks Sonic)

Sonic: Ow! (shocks Kendall)

Kendall: Ow! Hey, I didn't do anything!

Me: Aww, I'm sorry Kendall (hugs) Guess what?

Kendall: What?

Me: Dare time! (skips away)

James: She is a very strange girl. . .

Logan: But she's pretty cute

Everyone: (stares at Logan)

Logan: What?

_**RideTheSwirlySlide**_

_**I would LOVE to see Kendall without eyebrows. :P**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Carlos - I dare you to go gay for Logan :3**_

_**James - I dare you to STOP wearing makeup(:**_

_**Logan - I dare you to ...hmm...I dare you to become a drag queen for a week(: .. again (Big Time Break)**_

_**Kendall - Wow, he IS the hardest to think for, hmmm..., uhh... um... OH I KNOW! I dare you to get nose reduction surgery :D**_

_**sorry the last one is mean xD **_

Kendall: Damn right my dare was mean!

Me: Yup,. . . .well, have fun!

Kendall:(leaves)

Me: Logan, I'd rather _not_ see you as a drag queen. . .so please don't do it! (clings to his leg)

Carlos: too many waffles again?

Me: (looks at him) Oh yes, way too many

Carlos: Me too! High Five!

Both: (epic high five)

Logan: Someone should dare you two to be off of sugar or a day

Both: (look at each other) NOOOOO! (fake faint)

Logan:. . . . this is. . . weird. . .

James: Still think she's cute?

Logan:. . .Yup

Me: (sits up) I'm sorry, did I hear that right?

James: Ya sure did

Logan: Shut up, dude!

James: ;D

Me: James. . .

James: Yeah

Me: Stop wearing makeup!

James: O.O How did you know I wore makeup?

Me:. . .you just admitted to it

James: . . .you can't prove anything! ( runs away)

Carlos: And we're the weird ones?

Logan: YES!

Kendall: I'm back!

Me: Noo! What's wrong with your nose?

Kendall: Huh?

Carlos: Yeah, it looks normal

Me: (hits Carlos in the back of the head) Carlos, you insensitive bastard!

Kendall: Is it bad?

Me: No. . .no. . .I liked the way you looked before better though. . .

Kendall: Chance me back, change me back! (shaking my shoulders)

Me: Okay, okay. . .

(Kendall gets his nose back. Sorry, I just can't imagine him any different than he is)

Me: Hmm. .. Maybe we should try some more dares

_**Eatfoodzap**_

_**Wow Carlos, I must say, I am impressed with your Spanish. However, since I speak not three words in the language, I have no idea whether or not that's actually what you were saying. For your sake, let's hope it was...**_

_**Dares!**_

_**Kendall: One word: tango.**_

_**James: Hmm...since I'm in a 'burning' sort of mood today, BURN YOUR HEADSHOTS! EVERY SINGLE ONE!**_

_**Logan: Bark like a dog every time someone says the word "are"**_

_**Carlos: Sing the Glee version of Defying Gravity. Just because... **_

James: Are-

Logan: (barks)

Me:. . .you were saying, James

James: You can't be serious! Do you know how long it took to pose and take all these head shots!

Me: Nope, and I really don't care

James: (crying as he drops the head shots in a fire) Why!

Me: Don't be so dramatic

James: Michelle, there are-

Logan:(barks)

James: Would you keep it down! Michelle, there are-

Logan: (barks)

James: I'm getting pissed off, Logan!

Logan: (sticks tongue out)

James: Michelle, there's no more waffles in the freezer

Me: O.O NOOOO!

Logan:. . .I should've barked. . .

Carlos: I don't know that song!

Me: (gives him lyrics) Learn it!

Carlos: Meow, pushy

Kendall: I need your help, Michelle

Me: Oh, sure, what's up?

Kendall: Well, not the curtain Logan and Sonic broke

Me: (laughs) Okay, what do you need?

Kendall: A dance partner

Me: (walks away)

Kendall: (grabs my shoulder and spins me to face him) You are-

Logan: (barks)

Me: Logan!

Kendall:. . .Please be my partner (puppy dog face)

Me: If you've seen my dancing, you wouldn't want me to be your partner

Kendall: I'm not the best dancer either, but let's just try

Me: Alright

(learn dance moves from Mr.X)

Me: Like this? (ends up falling over)

Kendall: I don't think you're supposed to fall down

Me: Whatever (jumps back up)

Mr. X: Ok, now try again. Please promise me I won't cry

Both: No promises. . .(Actually manage to tango. . .until the end. Yes- we fall)

Mr. X: (facepalm)

Me: I danced a lot better than I thought I would

Kendall: Are-

Logan: (barks)

Both: LOGAN!

Me: Guess we're done here

Both: BYE!


	6. Not Too Many Dares

Me: Guess what guys!

James: You've been cut off of waffles?

Me: No-

Kendall: Sonic died?

Sonic:. . .I really hate this guy

Kendall: I would tell you how I feel about you, but you wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

Me: Ooh, Kendall knows big words (sarcasm) Anyways, no. We don't have many dares, so-

Sonic: Hey, Carlos never went gay for Logan

Me:. . . ..

Carlos: Logan, come here (attempts to give Logan a hug)

Logan: Get the hell away from me! (runs and hides behind me)

Me: Carlos! Sit!

Carlos: (sits) Treat me like a dog, why don't 'cha?

Me: I just did :) Daretime!

_**Bbop11rocks**_

_**mario, sonic, mario, sonic, MARIO, SONIC, SONIC, MARIO, HAHA I GOT YOU! lol you and sarah... omg this brought back memories...**_

_**OKAY! dare: dump soda on gustavo's head. terherher. lol. **_

Me: Um. . .who has to dump soda on his head?

James: I vote you!

Me: Fine, this is gonna be fun anyways

Carlos: I wanna help

Me: Knock yourself out

Carlos: I'd rather not knock myself out

Me: (facepalm) and to think I had a crush on you

(Rocque Records)

Me: Hi, Gustavo (hiding soda bottle behind my back)

Carlos: Yeah, hey (hiding a soda bottle too)

Gustavo: You two are up to something. . .

Carlos: He's on to us!

Both: (quickly dump soda on his head and run)

Gustavo: KELLY!

(Back with everyone else)

Me: We managed to dump the soda on his head. (still laughing)

James: Without panicking?

Me: Not Carlos. . .

Logan: Reenactment, please

Me: He's on to us! (over dramatic gestures)

Carlos: (pouts)

Logan: Oh darn, no more dares

Me: True, btw everyone, I'm not gonna involve any fan characters because it'll get too complicated.

Kendall: (Sighs with relief) Those fan characters are usually crazy fangirls anyway

Me: Well, we're done for today!

Sonic: (waving) Bye, everyone!


	7. Awkward Kisses and Slapping

Me: Haha! I feel good!

Carlos: Waffles?

Me: Oh yes :)

Carlos: Not meee

Me: (gasps)

Carlos: I had me some lucky charms!

Me: YAY!

Kendall: You two won't be too happyn once you read the dares

Me: Hey! That's my job!

James: (rolls eyes)

Me: (Throws a random comb at his head) Don't roll you eyes at me!

Logan: Just come here and read the dares

Me&Carlos: Okay!

Kaleidoscope of Colors

**hmmm... I dare...**

** Kendall: To lick Carlos's armpit! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

** James: To...die his hair blue!**

** Logan: To kiss Michelle.. WITH TOUNGE!**

** Carlos: To cut off ALL SUGAR for 3 WEEKS!**

** Sonic: To quit being mean to Kendall.. no insults, no hate comments, NO MORE SHOCKING!**

** Mitchie: To be cut off from Waffles until Carlos caves in!**

** hope you like ur dares!**

Me: Aww :( No more waffles. . .Carlos! Bad! (throws pillow at his face)

Carlos: (about to eat candy) But I'll die!

Me: You think it'll be easier for me?

Kendall: I think these two need the shock collars

James: Why?

Kendall: So they don't eat any sweets

James: Ah, understandable

Me: At least you get an easy one, James

James: Are you kidding me?

Me: No, I would dye my hair royal blue if I had the chance. . .or maybe black and have neon red highlghts. . .

Sonic: You are such an anime character

Me: And proud of it :D

Kendall:. . .EW! My dare is. . .so. . .urgh!

Carlos: O.O Why drag me into this?

Me: 'Cause it's funny XD

James: You won't be laughing once Logan kisses you

Me: O.O (runs)

Carlos: Sonic, please help

Sonic: Sure! (runs after me) C'mon, get back here! (drags me back by my feet)

Me: Wow. . .thanks, Sonic

Sonic: Anytime :)

Me: Now be nice to Kendall!

Sonic:. . .aww, this game isn't fun anymore. . .(hands me remote)

Me: Kendall, hand it over

Kendall: (Gives me remote)

Me: (pats his head) Good boy, Kendall

James: Logan! Get your ass over here!

Logan: (walks over to me)

Me: Um. . .awkward (sing-song voice)

Logan: Well, a dares a dare (kisses me)

Sonic: (runs by) Aww, look who's got a new boyfriend

Me: (chases him) Sonic! Urgh! I'm gonna get you!

Logan: Hey, calm down

Me: how can I calm down with Sonic always doing something? I never get a- Sonic! Don't do that!

Sonic: (leans against a camera stand) What?

(camera stand falls over & breaks)

Sonic: hehe, sorry

Me:. . .(hits head against the wall)

Kendall: Ugh! Gross! I can't believe I really licked your armpit

Carlos: I can't believe it either! That was gross, dude

Me: Ew, you really did that?

Kendall: (mouthwash)

Logan: I'm taking that as a yes

James: Why me, why me, why me?

Me: Aww, don't you look cute with your new hair color? (pets his hair)

James: Can I wash it out?

Me: No!

Sonic: (running around. Breaks chair)

Me:. . .I gotta get him a cage. . .

(Sonic gets trapped in a cage)

Me:. . .I love how things work out like that

Sonic: (gnawing on the bars)

Me: I could've had Silver or Tails be my co-host, but _nooooo_, I had to pick him! (points)

Carlos: I feel very calm right now

Me: Oh no, he's low on sugar! We can't give him anymore!

Carlos: I still feel like running into that wall. . .

Me: Never mind, false alarm XD

James: So, how was the kiss?

Me: (slaps him) Don't ask me again!

Kendall: That bad?

Me: I won't answer any questions about it. And, by the way, This isn't all about Dares. You can ask questions too :) About anyone, even me!

Sonic: Kendall. . .

Me: Sonic, no insults or hate comments. . .

Sonic: Never mind, Kendall

Me: Let's see what else we've got. . .

**Eatfoodzap**

**Kendall, I must say that I'm ashamed. I thought you were gonna ask Jo. *shakes head***

** CARLOS I DID NOT HEAR YOU SING. RAWR.**

** Dares~!**

** All: Sing "Leather Pants" by CardGamesFTW. He's on YouTube. Look it up. And I want FULL LYRICS. ALL OF THEM (And its like a 7 minute song)**

** James: DYE YOUR HAIR GREEN. Bright, neon-sign green. AND you're not allowed to wash it out, re-dye, or overall change it for a week. Enjoy~**

** Carlos: Pick up a blowtorch. Put your finger over the button. But DO NOT press it. DON'T PRESS IT. Just hold it, and think of all the wonderful possibilities. But don't do anything. Don't press it. :D**

** Logan: Do backflips until you hit the floor and can't get up due to spinal chord damage.**

** Kendall: WHY MUST YOU BE SO HARD. Err...go a week...without...giving a friendship speech? That's all I got.**

Kendall: In my defense, I'm not aloud to flirt with Jo.

Me: Knowing you, you'd flirt with her every chance you got

Kendall: Exactly. . .

Carlos: I learned the song!

Me: Let's hear it

Carlos: (clears throat) I think I'll try defying gravity! (squeaky voice)

Me: (covers ears) Stop, Stop, I SAID STOP!

Carlos: ;D

James: He did that on purpose!

Me: No duh. . . I promise you, Eatfoodzap, that we will make a seperate chapter for the song, I listened to it and I still need to learn the song. Love it so much, it's too funny XD

James: But my hair is already blue. . .

Me: Right. . .we'll do that in that chapter too. . .Carlos (hands him blowtorch)

Carlos: Awesome! (about to push the button)

Me: No! Read your dare!

Carlos: (reads) No! (thinks about all the evil things he could accomplish with the blowtorch) (evil smile)

Me: I'm getting a little worried

Logan: (backflips)

Me: Pssh, show off. . .(walks away)

Logan: (falls on his back) It hurts! Mitchie! Help me!

Me: Fine. . .(grabs his hand and tries to pull him up)

Logan: (flirty) Come her often?

Me: Ugh! (lets go)

Logan: (Falls abck down) Hehe, I was joking, Michelle. . .please help. . .MITCHIE!

Kendall: You should go help him. . .

Me: Why?

Kendall: Cause. . .I'm not supposed to give any friend speeches. . .

Me: Darn! and when I could use one too. . .

James: I've got an idea

Me: No, I'm not gonna fake flirt with him

James: You guys never use my ideas!

Me: 'Cause they're stupid!

Sonic: (gnaws the cage bars until they break) Haha! I'm free!

Me: Oh, great

Tails: What's going on here?

Me: Fluffy! (hugs)

Tails: Nice to see you too, Mitchie! Guess who else is here

Me: Rayman!

Tails:. . .no. . .

Me: Aww, but he's adorable too! okay, who else is here?

Tails: Uh, no one, actually

Me: Why did you get my hopes up? (pouts)

Tails: I'm sorry

Me: No! I ca't forgive you for this! (runs away)

Carlos:. . .Logan, what do you see in her?

Logan:. . .Well I guess we're done here

Carlos: No, we're no-

Logan: (covers his mouth) Shut up!


	8. Orange Dye and Running Away

Me: Alright, everyone, I have something to say

Carlos: Then say it

Me:. . .I'm going to be in Poland for two weeks. I'm leaving Wednesday!

Logan: Aww. . .

Me: (raises eyebrow) Okay. . .that's why I am making so many chapters now

James: Take lots of pictures

Me:. . .

James: For Logan (points)

Logan: What? (seriously confused)

Me:. . .anyways. . .lets get to the dares. . .

YAOI addicted Kat

**Lol so funny... hmmm...**

** DARES ~**

** Kendall ~ dye your skin neon pink and i mean all of it... :P**

** Carlos and and DestKnight15 ~ I dare you to go without any form of sugar and or candy for a week.**

** Logan ~ Buy 3 doctorie-type textbooks and shred one, flush one, and then force feed the last one to Carlos... to help him stay off sugar..**

** Sonic ~ let Kendall attatch you to handcuffs which will shock you everytime you try to move. LOL... who's running now you evil hedgehog? huh? teach you to beat me in that one game my brother bought me.**

** James ~ The hottest of them all and I personally think will be funniest... I dare you James to walk up to everyone in the palmwoods and tell them personally this sentence "Hi, I'm James you know from Big Time Rush, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gay and in love with Kendall my bandmate... I don't think he likes me because I am in love with neon pink, isnt neon pink the greatest.." and then some random stuff about you loving neon pink and Kendall... ROFLMAO! I almost died writing that..**

Me: (tosses Kendall neon pink dye) Have fun (smiles evilly)

Carlos: I'm already off of sugar

Me: Guess my new little pancake obsession must stop. . .

Carlos: You need something in your life other than waffles. . ._and_ pancakes!

Me:(sticks out tongue)

Sonic: TT_TT Why can't I move? (sitting in the corner)

Me: Apparently, she doesn't like losing. . .poor poor Sonic. . .aaaaaand I'm over it. . .Hey, where'd James go?

Carlos: (points to the open door)

Me: See, this is why we should've kept that straight jacket on him (runs out the door) JAMES!

Logan: I'll help her find him (runs after me)

Kendall: Sure, he'll help her. . .

Carlos: (punches Kendall's arm) You can be such a perv sometimes

Kendall: (shrugs)

Me& Logan: He's gone. . .

Me: Haha! Kendall, you're pink! ( takes pictures)

(There's a knock at the door)

Me: hmm, maybe James came back. . .(opens door)

(Rayman & Silver The Hedgehog are standing there)

Me: Oh. . .my. . .gosh! You two are so adorable!

Rayman:. . .thanks?

Silver: Someone sent us here

Tails: I helped, Mitchie! I told them to come =3

Me: AWW! (hugs) You are so sweet!

Logan: Maybe we should try out some more dares. . .

Me: Good idea, when James comes back, we'll make him do his dare (Evil laugh. . .coughs)

Rayman: XD

Me: XP

**heaven-can-wait-for-you**

**MORE DARES**

** logan: dye your hair bright orange and then go out in public with it**

** kendall:...i got nothing**

** carlos:you have to stand still for an hour**

** james:...i got nothing**

Kendall: Oh good, I'm only embarrassed once

Logan: (dies his hair orange)

Me: I love it!

Logan: Seriously?

Me: yeah! Orange is my favorite color! Remember the bandanna?

Logan: Yeah. . .

Me: (puts orange bandanna on) I still have it!

Carlos: Really? I couldn't tell (standing still) Hmm. . .this isn't too bad. . .

Me: C'mon, Logan, the dare says go out in public like that

Silver: (snickers)

Logan: What was that?

Me: (hits Silver's back) Silver had the hiccups (fake laugh)

Logan:. . . okay. . .(leaves and comes back 10 minutes later) That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me

Me: Why?

Logan: some little kid said I looked like a clown

Me: Ew! I hate clowns, they scare me

Logan: Me too!

**rOcKeR4LiiF3**

**LOL this is awesome. **

** Im the 1st on doing Truth!:D**

** Logan-What happened to your crush on Camille?**

** James-If you were gay, who would you go for?**

** Now my dares (laughs evilly)**

** Carlos-Fill your mouth with as much marshmellows you can and sing the united states anthem.**

** Kendell-Kiss Gustavo...on the cheek and LIKE IT!**

Logan:. . .I can have a crush on more than one girl

Kendall:. . .okay, let's pretend that wasn't weird and move on

Me: James isn't here. . .he'll answer it later

Carlos: I'm supposed to not have sugar

Me: That's right. . .this is a really boring chapter! You'll do that dare once you can have sugar again (writes down the dares & questions before I forget)

Kendall: Ew! (runs away)

Me: Kendall! No! Please stay!

Kendall: (gone)

Me: Darn! Now we've got two guys to find. . .so I guess we're done here. C'mon, everyone, let's go find 'em

Logan: I'm not going anywhere until I wash this temporary dye outta my hair

Me: We're going now!

Logan:. . . O.O okay, I'm coming


	9. Packing and Broken Hairdryers

Me: (packing suitcase)

James: You leave in two days?

Me: (sighs) yup. . .two weeks in a country where no one speaks English. . . .wait

James: What?

Me: When did you get back?

James:. . .You can't prove anything! (runs off)

Me: And there he goes. . .oh well, dare time!

**butterflyxflyaway**

**I dare Carlos to dye his helmet pink again(just for the day ;D). **

**I dare Logan to do a handstand for an hour(good luck with that ;).**

** I dare James to not wash his hair for a week(muhaha ;D). **

**I dare Kendall to play poker with Katie( I couldnt think of anything crazy for him D;.**

** I dare Mitchie to put on a shock collar(and give the control to Sonic xD). **

**And Sonic can only shock Mitchie if she says the word 'waffles' xD**

Me: Hmm. . .(puts on shock collar) I guess I'm good as long as I don't say. . .that certain word. . .

Sonic: (was ready to press the button) Aww. . .

Carlos: (locks his helmet in a safe) Haha! now I don't have to dye my helmet!

Me:. . .how are you gonna get it out?

Carlos:. . .no idea. . .I should have thought this through a little longer

James: How long _did_ you think about it?

Carlos: About 5 seconds. . .

Me:. . .The attention span _of _a squirrel!

Logan: That's an insult to squirrels everywhere

Me: You're right. . .scrtch that. The attention span of a goldfish! BTW, James' dare is gross! Ew. . .

James: Good thing I washed my hair today :)

Me: Enjoy it while it lasts, pretty boy

Logan: The blood is rushing to my head! (falls down) Ochies

Katie: Ha! Take that, big bro

Kendall: I lost. . .

Me: Yeah, now get over it!

Kendall: (Sticks out tongue)

**bbop11rocks**

**DUDE! you SERIOUSLY need to get rayman and the rabbids in the fanfic! and zeke the ugly walrus-thing!**

** dares:**

** kendall: hmmm... yeah, you're hard. OOH i got one, dress like a bad-boy for the rest of the ENTIRE fanfiction and... and ACT like a bad-boy, too!**

** james: i'm not gonna ask you to dye you hair. i'm asking you to shave. it. off.**

** carlos: you. just. sit. still. and. don't. talk. got that?**

** logan: give michelle your calculator. she'll take GOOD care of it for you. (whispers to michelle: don't give it back.)**

Me: Well Rayman is here (points)

Rayman: (snoring/sleeping in a chair)

Me: Rayman. . .Rayman. . .RAYMAN! (pushes him out of chair)

Rayman: Ahh! (falls) What!

Me: Should I bring a rabbid into the game?

Rayman:. . . .. . . . . . .NO! Those stupid things ruined my life!

Me: Great, so it's settled

Rayman: No!

Me: I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I don't like them either, too loud

Rayman: Thank you!

Me: You're welcome. Kendall, I don't want you to dress and act like a bad boy

Kendall: That makes two of us (dresses like a bad boy)

Me: Mind if I borrow your eyeliner sometime?

Kendall: Why don't you ask James?

Me: Pssh, everyone knows James only has mascara XD

James: (combing his hair w/ the comb I threw at him) I do _not!_

Me: Love you

Carlos: You love James?

Me: No, but I recently learned that when I get in trouble with a friend, I say I love you and they forgive me XD

Kendall: That would only work if a girl says it

Me: No duh! And I don't care what you say, Angela, Kendall will wear the bad boy clothes for 2 chapters

Kendall: Yes!

Carlos: (sitting in the corner)

Me: Aww, Carlos, I'm sorry you have to do that :(

Carlos: (smiles)

Me: He's planning something. I'm on to you, Carlos!

Carlos: (smile fades)

Logan: Here. . .(hands me calculator) When will I get it back?

Me: Oh, soon. (runs over to Carlos) Come with me

Carlos: (okay)

Me: Your dare is now over!

Both: (run backstage)

Me: Aha! Here it is (takes out James' new hairdryer)

Carlos: What are we-

Me: (hands him a hammer) Smask it

Carlos: Who dared us to do this?

Me: I did, just now

Both: (destroy the hairdryer)

Me: Quick, run!

Both: Run back and casually stand next to Sonic)

Sonic: What'd you do?

Me: I broke something

Sonic: So what else is new?

Carlos: It was James' _new_ hairdryer

James: (unfortunately shaved his head) WHAT!

Me: Um. . .I love you, James

James: What did you do?

Me:. . .You faker! (pulls bald cap off his head)

James: I couldn't do it!

Me: Don't worry, I would've made you wear a bald cap too (pets his hair) You're so pretty!

James: Don't flatter me. . .you really think so?

Logan: Oh my god!

James: What's up?

Logan: You're hairdryer is broken!

James: No! (runs)

Kendall: What's up with that?

Me: James is a little jumpy today

Carlos: Only because we-

Me: (covers his mouth with my hand) Ew! (lets go) He licked me!

Carlos: ;D


	10. Mitchie is back!

**Hello poeple of the FanFiction world!**

**Yes, I am back! Poland wasn't too much fun. My mom said I would've had more fun if I acted like my sister. **

**My sister is 9. I'm 14. She's crazy. I'm Not (as crazy as her).Thanks, mom.

* * *

**Me: Comes into the studio) I'm baaaaaack! (drops suitcases)

(Nothing Happens)

Me: Thanks, I fell so loved!

Sonic: (sleeping with a book on his face. Lifts book) Mitchie! (hugus me) Thank God you're back!

Me: Why? What did Carlos break?

Kendall: Surprisingly, nothing

Me: Yet ;D

James: I gots me a new hairdryer :3

Me: I didn't come back to hear you talk about your hairdryer

James: :'(

Me: Aw, you're still pretty

James: XP

Me: (walks to the dare table. Piles of papers are all over it.) Hmm. . .dares sure do pile up when you're gone for 2 weeks in a foreign country WHERE NO ONE KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE SAY-

Carlos: I think the lack of waffles has finally gotten to you

Me: That and my insomnia. I was up for almost 24 hours yesterday, No naps on the plane or anything.

Logan: When did you wake up yesterday?

Me: 5 in the morning

Kendall: Ouch

Me: but now I'm well rested and ready to do some dares. And by the way, Carlos. There were no waffles in - Ow! Sonic!

Sonic:. . .I didn't get to shock you last chapter

Me: There were no waffles in- DON'T!

Sonic: Aww

Me: No. Waffles. In. Poland.

Carlos: What kind of place doesn't have waffles?

Logan: A Waffleless one. Even _you_ should know that

Rayman: How about some 'Welcome Home dares'? (picks up most recent dares)

* * *

**HappySushiDemon**

**This is priceless. xD**

** Logan: I dare you to make-out with Camille for the whole chapter...and maybe half of the next chapter.**

** Carlos: I dare you to speak with an irish accent and wear a pair of rainbow shorts. xD**

** James: Stop doing that weird finger thing. (You know, the thing you do, wiggling your fingers in front of your face.) Seriously, dude, its giving off the gay vibe. :3**

** Kendall: Wear a Mario costume, to complete the rivalry. xD**

* * *

Me: Nice XD (brings Camille into the studio) I really missed my author powers (pushes Camille and Logan into a closet)

Carlos: What's up with my dare?

(Rainbow shorts replace his jeans)

Me: I love this game again :)

Carlos: Gee, thanks (LOL. Irish accent)

Me: (covers mouth & snickers)

Kendall: Why me? (Magical Mario costume!)

Me: I saw a Mario clock in a jewelry store in Poland. . .not even kidding. I'm am slightly dissapointed in one of my countries

Kendall: What else are you?

Me: British, Irish (snickers), Japanese. . .need I go on?

James: Man, you're a mutt

Me: Good, 'cause mutts live longer than pure breads.

Kendall: XD I still don't like this costume

James: Why? Mario's awesome!

Me: I don't know you! ( my outfit changes to all black w/ some red streaks on the . Pimp shoes. Red streaks in my hair.)

Tails: What just happened?

Me: I . .I look like Shadow. This. Is. Awesome!

James: You wish it was

Me: Shadow has blown up an entire city before

Carlos: Ha! That's cool!

Me: I win, James (Outfit changes to a purple sweatshirt w/ a red hoodie, a white O in the middle. Gloves. Yeloow Converse and orange hair.)

Kendall: This is getting werd. . .

Me: Alright, who's been messing with my author powers?

Rayman: I knoweth!

Me: Then telleth me. . .eth. . .

Rayman: Twas Silver

Me: Could you stop talking like that?

Rayman: Sure

Me: Silver! Get your psychokinetic butt over here!

Silver: (stops messing with my author powers and throws his hands in the air.) I didn't do it!

Me: Oh, so you _didn't _use your psychokinesis to do this?

Silver:. . .. no. . ..

Me: Alright (walks away)

Silver: (clings to my leg) okay, okay, you win! I did it!

Me: That was easier than I thought. (goes to talk to James.)

Silver: (still clinging to my leg)

Me: Let go!

James: Still think the Sonic characters are better?

Me: Yes, but Rayman is my new favorite

Rayman: Haha!

James: Do you like anything less than Mario? Like that plant maybe?

Me: DO NOT INSULT POGO!

James: . . .Wha-What?

Me: (shrugs shoulders) I dunno. . .I think I need more sleep. (walks over to the couch and passes out on it)

Kendall: should we leave her alone?

Sonic: I guess. . .you look really stupid, by the way (ROFLHAO)

Kendall: Don't remind me. . .

* * *

**Sorry if this was boring, I'm still pretty tired and can't focuse too well. so I'm done writing for the day. . .after I put up a few one shots for Big Time Rush, Behind The Scenes.**


	11. Even More Kissing and Dresses

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a sleepover with my cousins and. . . well, you understand**

**I started this chapter after I came back from Poland and never got the chance to publish it**

* * *

James: Where'd Sonic, Tails, Silver, Rayman and Katie go?

Me: Well, Sonic and Tails wanted to go find Knuckles. Some rabbids came in earlier and scared Rayman away :'( and I don't know hwere Katie went, but whatever it is she's doing, it can't be good

James: true. .. wait, (looks around) now where did Mitchie go?

Me: (hitting head against the wall) I hate this game, I hate this game, I hate this game

Logan: What's wrong?

Me: (hands him paper) read the dares (continues hitting head against the wall) THIS HURTS!

* * *

**DaphAndMe**

**HAHAHAHHA I love your story:) So funny.**

**Mkay, dare time.**

**All: (including Sonic and anyone else in the room) I dare you to kiss Michelle for 3 minutes each (LOL IM SORRY MITCHIE)This is mainly the fact I couldn't think of a dare for Kendall (DANG HIM)**

**Anyways, I have a truth for Mitchie:**

**Which kiss did you like the most? And no saying "none" or "AWKWARD" because I will be angry and get that big doggie from the first chapter to go after you and make you answer the question.**

**That is all**

* * *

Logan: Oh. . .

Me: Hmm. . .aha! (sneaks away)

Kendall: Hey, where's Mitchie?

James:. . . guess she left early

Carlos: Then we'll still have to do those dares when she comes back

Kendall: Let's see what other dares there ar-

James: Look what I found (carrying me over his shoulder)

Me: (pouting) I hate this game, I hate this game

* * *

**15 minutes later. (I Needed an Extra 3 for a barf-fest)**

* * *

Carlos: Um, are you okay?

Me: Yeah (gags) I'll be fine

James: It says here you have to tell which kiss you liked best

Me: . . . . Carlos'

L,J&K: Huh?

Carlos: (laughing them)

James: Why?

Me: Hey, the dare said I only had to say _which_ one I liked best, not _why_

Kendall: Stupid loop holes

Me: :D

* * *

**I dare Kendall to... dress up like Galinda The "Good Witch" from Wicked. All three costumes. the school girl costume, the flittery pink dress WITH THE FLOWER IN UR HAIR, and the bubble dress! You must wear each out once and can't change AT ALL!**

** I dare Olof/Marchello/Roneldonio/Carlos to tell Kendall he looks pretty every time someone uses a contraction word (don't, won't, isn't etc)**

** I dare James to not complain about his looks for 8 episodes!**

** Q for Logan! Logan, do you wanna screw Mitchie? lol srry Mitchie!**

** I dare Sonic to not talk, not walk, not run, practically act invisible!**

** And Mitchie, I dare you to slap everyone everytime Carlos tells Kendall he's pretty!

* * *

**

Kendall: F my life! (dress appears on him) MITCHIE!

Me: Sorry, but it's part of the dare

Carlos: (looks away from Kendall) You're pretty

Me: (Slaps James)

James: Ow

Me: Sorry, it's my dare

Carlos: (gagging) You're pretty, I hate this so much

Me: (slaps Kendall) Sorry, Kendall

Logan: Everyone! Avoid contractions

James: I never complain about my looks (runs fingers through hair)

Me: Liar

James: QUIET YOU!

Logan: (reads his question) O.O No!

Me: (sighs) Thank you!

* * *

Kendall: Can I take these dresses off yet?

Me: Fine

Kendall: (jeans and t-shirt) This is not what I was wearing earlier

Me: So what?

Kendall: Where'd my flannel go?

Me: (hides flannel behind my back) I have no idea. . .

Sonic: WE'RE BAAAAAACK!

Tails: And we braught Knuckles

Knuckles: I was braught here against my will

Me:. . .well that's nice!

Rayman: Ahhh! (runs into the studio)

Rabbids: Daaaaaah! (chasing after him)

(Giant cage falls and traps rabbids)

Me: Bad bunnies! BAD BAD BAD! You do _not_ chase Rayman!

Rabbids: (looking down)

Me: That's what I thought!

* * *

**Kay, I know this chapter may have sucked, but I'm kinda rushing to get EatFoodZap's request the guys sing 'Leather Pants' Finally wrote down all the lyrics, so I'll work on that chapter right now. . .'Kay, bye**


	12. Rhyming and Pools

**Okayy, I decided I needed to update. This chapter is very long, I know, oh well  
**

**Eatfoodzap, I am sorry for making you wait so long to see your dare on here, I haven't gotten the chance to do it yet, I have most of the lyrics and some funny stuff in store. I hope it'll be worth the wait!

* * *

**Me: Goooooood day, everyone!

Carlos: (Crowbar in hand) Hi, Michelle!

Me: O.O you called me Michelle

Carlos: Not now, Mitchie! ((beats safe w/ crowbar) Gimme my helmet back!

Me: Carlos, you won't get far with that XD (Author Powers!)

(Safe Opens)

Carlos: (hugs me) Thank you!

Me: (evil smile) You're welcome, but you have to let me wear your helmet for the rest of this episode

Carlos: Okay, deal

Me: Good (puts on helmet) DARETIME!

* * *

**Eatfoodzap**

**Haha, thanks! I'm looking forward to that chapter! (You guys are absolutely gonna hate it. :D)**

** Dares~!**

** I am seriously running out of good ones, so...enjoy the lameness!**

** Carlos: I never did see you samba in Big Time Dance. So, let's see it! **

** James: Wear sweater-vests and slacks for a week. Basically, nerd clothes. **

** Logan: Uh...err...um...Oh I got it! Behave like Finn Hudson! Stupidity and football and everything! (Only a gleek would get this.)**

** Kendall: Okay, since you are too damn proud to get to with dares, I'm gonna ask you a question: Do you honestly sometimes get annoyed with the size of your eyebrows? I'm just wondering.

* * *

**Me: Carlos. Samba. Now!

Carlos: (grabs me) You should dance too!

Me: Nooo!

Both: (samba together)

James: (laughs) You two look hilarious!

Me: (throws my left converse at his face)

James: (ducks) Ha! You missed!

Me: (throws right converse)

(converse hits James in the nose)

James: My beautiful nose!

Me: Now, put on these. . .erm . . charming clothes XD

James: No! I won't do it! (runs away. Does weird fingers in front of his face. . . thing)

Silver: (trips him) You owe me, Michelle

Me: I do :)

James: (nerd clothes) :'(

Me: Aww :3 You look so adorable (takes pictures)

Logan: (Runs into wall. Stupid laugh.)

Me: Uh oh. .. I think Logan is broken . .

Carlos: Time to get a new Logan (picks Logan up and walks out the door)

Kendall: Arent' you gonna stop him?

Me: Naw . . . he'll realize what he said. Kendaaaaall. . ._do_ you get annoyed by the size of your eyebrows?

Kendall:. . .uh. . . noooo. . .

Me: . . good enough

* * *

**heaven-can-wait-for-you**

**yays my dares were done again.**

** TRUTHS**

** logan:why do you want to be a docter so much?**

** James: why are you so obsesed with your looks**

** DARES**

** carlos:...i got nothin**

** kendall:stand on your head**

** james: watch a marathon of... GLEE!

* * *

**

Me:. . . .Logie! Oh, wait, Carlos took him away

Carlos: (comes back with Logan) I realized what I said. . .

Logan: Put me down!

Me: Logie! Wait, are you back to normal?

Logan: Yeah, hitting that wall really hurt

Me: Aww (hugs) Now, why do you want to be a doctor so much?

Logan: I want to help people

Me: Aww :3 you're so sweet!

James: How can I _not_ be obsessed iwht my looks?

Me: Aha! So you _are_ obsessed with yourself

Sonic: That's a little weird. . .

Me: Well, you're pretty self-centered yourself, Sonic

Sonic: am_ not_

Me: Yeah, you kinda are XD

Carlos: (sighs with relief)

Kendall: ALL THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!

Me: XD Keep at it, Kendall

James: (watching Glee. Falls asleep)

Me: (pushes him off the couch) WATCH THE DAMN SHOW!

James: (mumbles to himself)

* * *

**Miss Fenway**

**Dares. 'K.**

** Kendall: NO HOCKEY. No talking, watching, or playing for a week.**

** James: No brushing your hair for a week.**

** Carlos: No talking for a week. Sit in a corner silently.**

** Logan: Kiss me and then push Camille into the Palm Woods pool.**  
**

* * *

**

Kendall: How will I go without-

Me: I have the remote to your shock collar, Hun

Kendall: O.O I'll be quiet (can't stand on his head anymore. Falls down)

Me: (pets Kendall) Good boy!

James: (Goes to take a shower)

Me: Oh, that's right, he wasn't allowed to wash his hair. . .ew. . .No brushing your hair!

James: Aww!

Carlos: (sitting in the corner) :(

Me: Aww, why does He always end up being in that corner?

Knuckles: 'Cause he's pretty much a human Sonic

Me: O.O 1 Sonic is bad enough . . . Logie!

Logan: Are you gonna stop calling me that?

Me: Nope. . . (bring Miss Fenway into studio) Kiss her, Logie!

Logan: (kisses Miss Fenway)

Me: Okay, you're done. BYE!

(sends Miss Fenway back to. . .where ever it is she's from)

Me: Now, push Camille into the pool!

Logan: (transported to the pool)

Camille: Hi, Logan!

Logan: Camille, I'm sorry

Camille: What for?

Logan: For this (reluctantly pushes her into the pool)

Me: (brings him back) how was it?

Logan: She didn't take it very well. . .

Me: Clearly .. .

* * *

**rOcKeR4LiiF3**

**LOL...KENDELL...im watching u and btw stop being such a perv XD**

** Logan I dare u to act all gangsta and dress like one too**

** Kendell I dare u to go emo for the whole chapter, act extreamly emo,wear dark cloth and eye liner, and Mitchie, give him a knife :D**

** James I dare u to act like a nerd**

** Carlos I dare u to dress like a mariashi, u know those mexican dudes...yeah, and sing...LOL**

** Sonic I dare u to not talk or move for a whole chapter, be invisible...(unless u have a dare or something)

* * *

**Kendall: It was a joke!

Me: Whatever!

Logan: b-but I don't wanna!

Me: Yeah, that wouldn't work for you. . .oh well!

Logan: (gangsta clothes!) Damn it!

Me: (gasps) Gasp! Watch your mouth, Logie!

Kendall: (emo clothes) Uh! I hate the world!

Me: Good start XD (reluctantly hands him a knife) No cutting yourself!

Kendall: Who said I was gonna cut _myself_? (smiles evilly at Sonic)

Sonic: Uh oh. . .(runs away)

James: (done wit his shower and back in his nerdy clothes) Aww, isn't it bad enough I have to dress like one?

Me: Sure, for you XD

James: Whatever (lol, nerd tone of voice!)

Me:. . .I'm sure Carlos would _love_ to do his dare, but he's in the corner right now

Carlos: (waves)

Me: Now, where'd Sonic go?

Sonic: (dangling from the light)

Me: Give me a break, Sonic!

Sonic: (slips and falls off. Lands on the couch)

Kendall: You didn't break the couch, right?

Sonic: (evil glare)

Me: Sonic, sit there and _no_ moving!

* * *

**DaphAndMe**

**DARES!**

** Sonic: You get a gaint run way and a pair of super awesome running shoes. On the other end of the run way is seven Chaos Emeralds (I had to go on wiki to find something for him to getXD). **

** Ps, you can't move:)**

** Kendall: Say the meaniest things you can to Michelle**

** Michelle: Don't hit him ^^**

** Wait wait, Kendall's sucked, so lemme add onto it: Ummm, your mean things have to ryhme**

** Carlos: EAT ALL THE WAFFLES WITH SYRUP YOU POSSIBLY CAN AND THEN SIT FOR A CHAPTER WITHOUT MOVING:) Oh, and someone steals your helmet while you sit there**

** James: Steal Carlos's helmet and then put it on top of your very perfect hair.

* * *

**Sonic: (transported to runway) Erm. . .(very tempted to move)

Me: He's gonna go crazy any second now. . .

Kendall: You can act really bitchy sometimes

Me: Oh yeah?

Kendall: (nods)

Me: (kicks him)

Kendall: Ow, what the hell was that for, Mitchie?

Me: It said I couldn't _hit_ you ;)

Carlos: (loads up on waffles & syrup) Wait, Mitchie has my helmet

Me:. . .and I didn't steal it!

James: (steals the helmet from me and puts it on his head) this dare isn't too bad, I guess

Me: Aww. . .I like that helmet

Carlos: (sitting in the corner all jittery)

* * *

**butterflyxflyaway**

**Carlos why'd you do that? *cries* and Logan u can do better than that ;). **

***Dares*. **

** I dare James to go shirtless for the whole chapter ;). **

**I dare Kendall to throw Logan in the pool ;p. **

**I dare Carlos to...umm...idk ;(. **

**Oh and Mitchie can take the collar off.. For now ;P**

**

* * *

**James: (takes off his shirt) at least I don't have to wear the sweater vest

Me: (takes off colllar) forgot I had that on XD Kendall! Logie!

Both: WHAT!

Me: Kendall has to throw you into the pool, Logie!

Logan: Aww, why me?

Me: 'Cause butterflyxflyaway said so!

(Kendall throws Logan into the pool.)

Me: Lemme help you out (holds out hand)

Logan: (takes my hand and pulls me into the pool.)

Me: I guess I desereved that. . .

Logan: (splashes me) yes, you did

(back at the studio)

Me: Carlos! how're you doing there?

Carlos: (very hyper) Can't. Move. Killing. Me.

Me: Well, I guess you could be done-

Carlos WHOO HOO! (runs around)

Me: Oh gosh, until we catch him, I guess we're done. . .

Tails: BYE!

Me: Where were you all this time?

Tails:. . . Like I said, BYE! (runs away)


	13. Magic and Yelling

**Kinda wanna make another chapter. Ya know, to get more dares done :)**

* * *

Me: Hello!

Kendall: Can we just see the dares?

Me: Pushy pushy

* * *

**BIG TIME cRUSH34**

**THIS IS TOO FUNNY!**

**Kendall: stand on your head while singing either Hit me Baby One More Time or Oops I Did It Again... *snickers* interesting**

**James: put your hair into 2 ponytails on the side of your head and put a whole bunch of makeup on and then go out in public**

**Logan: i dare u to go up to Camille and kiss her... yes kiss her. do it**

**Carlos: kiss Mitchie in front of Logan... just for kicks**

**Mitchie: no waffles in Poland... buahaha**

* * *

Me: I didn't have waffles in Poland. . .so I'm covered!

Kendall: (standing on his head) Hit Me Baby one More Time!

Me: (pushes his feet forward causing him to fall)

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

James: SHUT _UP_!

Me: O.O otay, James (puts James' hair in two pony tails. Snickers) You look _very_ pretty, James :)

James: I hate this!

Me: (puts makeup on his face) Now go out in public, enjoy your time, Hun :)

James: Grah! (leaves)

Logan: I just pushed her into the pool last time

Me: meaning if you kiss her, she's most likely to forgive you. . .think a little, Logie!

Logan: Will you _ever_ stop calling me that?

Me:. . .nope. . .I love you, Logie, you're like a puppy dog!

Logan: (sighs) Send me to the Palmwoods

Me: (transports Logan to the Palmwoods)

Logan: Hey, Camille

Camille: LOGAN!

Logan: (kisses her) I'm sorry (leaves) Aw, great! Now she's gonna hate me for ditching her!

Me: Hey, ya can't have it all, Logie

Carlos: My dare isn't exactly torture. . .

Me: meaning?

Carlos: . . .(kisses me)

Me: Uh. . .

Kendall: Aww, you're speechless

Sonic: Looks like Mitchie _does_ have a boyfriend

Carlos&Me: Gonna kill you, Sonic!

Sonic: Gotta run! (runs away)

Kendall: How was the kiss

Me: (slaps him) KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: KENDALL!

James: Really? Really?

Me:. . .yeah

James: _WHY?_

Me: 'Cause it's fun to mess with your head!

* * *

**bbop11rocks  
**

**Michelle, i hate you. the next Kendall dare, he HAS to do!**

** dares:**

** Kendall - streak around Rocque records**

** James - REALLY shave your head this time**

** Logan - give Michelle ALL of your phoebe Nachee books**

** Carlos - (Michelle does NOT get you out of this one) go in a closet with sonic. see how that goes for ya.**

** Michelle - with all the phoebe Nachee stuff Logan just gave you, take it ALL to Poland and dump it in the ocean.**

** must i say: muahaha?**

* * *

Me: No, you must not say that. . .KENDALL!

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: Seriously? Get over it! And you are _NOT_ going to do that

Kendall: Thank you

Me: I didn't finish. . .

Kendall: Oh no

Me: You are going to run around Rocque Records in your swimming trunks!

Kendall: I really hate this

Me: Get used to it XD

Kendall: (running around Rocque Records)

* * *

**20 minutes later

* * *

**Me: How'd it go?

Kendall: No one was there. . .

Me: XD I love when things work out that way :)

James: (scream/yelp. . .thing)

Me: He is NEVER going to shave his head! His hair is so pretty! (pets James' hair) Pretty Pretty Boy :)

Logan: oh-okay (gives me everything Phoebe Nashee)

Me: Gosh, get a new obsession, I'm begging you!

Logan: (sniffles) take care of all my stuff

Me: Oh, I'll take care of it, all right (throws it all in the Palmwoods pool) close enough, right?

Carlos: (about to walk into the closet)

Me: Wait!

Carlos: WHAT?

Me: Sonic ran away, remember? No dare for you!

Carlos: YAY! Loop Holes! (hugs me)

Me: Can't. Breathe. Crushing. Me. Carlos. Please. STOP. HUGGING. ME!

Carlos: Oh. . .sorry

Silver&Rayman: Okay, now if we let you rabbids out, will you promise not to chase us?

Rabbids:(nod)

Silver&Rayman: (let them go)

Rabbids: DAAAAAAAAAH! (chases after Silver and Rayman)

Me: I don't think we'll see any of them for a while. . .well, it's about time I turned the computer off. . .anything you guys wanna say?

Logan: Sure. . .Bye guys!

Me: wow, original. . .Carlos?

Carlos: I really want my helmet back :(

Me: (looks under the couch) Here it is! (gives him the helmet)

Carlos: (puts on helmet) You're, like, magic!

Me: Yeah, sure, I'm a magical ninja

Carlos: You _are_?

Me: wow. . .James?

James: Better wear your cuda (weird finger thingy)

Me: lovely. . .and Kendall?

Kendall: MITCHIE!

Me: Ugh. . .KENDALL!

* * *

**Okayyy. . .gonna log off for today, bye bye!**

**~Mitchie  
**


	14. Kissing and Kendall The Dog

**Okay, time for an update! Making up for all the dares I've gotten :)**

**Eatfoodzap, I could use the lyrics XD It would make the chapter show up faster**

**greenandred124, I'm going to do all your dares right now!  


* * *

**

Me: Hey hey hey hey!

James: Wha?

Me: We gots dares!

Logan: Wow, shocker

Me: Logie, no need to sound so negative :)

* * *

**greenandred124  
**

**I'm literally dying of laughing right now! *Dies* Ahaha. On with the dares!**

** Dares: **

** Carlos: Dismantle your swirly slide and give it to Kendall to...BURN!**

** James: Wear Carlos' sweat socks on your hands and go poke Mr. Bitters and Gustavo until they smell. (; P.S. You are not allowed to wash your hands afterwards.**

** Logan: Overload on waffles and sugar.**

** Kendall: Admit that you love Katie in a more than sisterly way.**

** Sonic: Steal the author's powers and do as you please. XD**

**greenandred124  
**

**Lol loved it! **

** Here are the dares...**

** Kendall: Steal Gustavo's platinum records.**

** James: Ok pretty boy, since you can't complain about your looks for seven more chapters, I dare you to make a toga out of bandanas, put it on, and give yourself a mohawk. Remember, no complaining!**

** Logan: Do your own interpretation of General Larry Platt's "Pants on the Ground"! XD**

** Carlos: Burn your swirly slide!**

** Mitchie: Kiss Carlos after every time a piece of his swirly slide melts.**

** Sonic: Steal Mitchie's author powers and do as you please! Feel free to go overboard!**

** Have fun! (:**

* * *

Me: O.O these are slightly weird but Oh well!

Carlos: (sobbing as he dismantles the swirly slide) I don't wanna burn it!

Me: Okay, then I don't have to kiss you every time a piece of it melts. . .

Carlos: O.O (throws the swirly slide into the fire) MELT!

Me: . . .Oh my. . .

James: (still has to talk like a nerd :3) Ew, his socks are so groos XP

Me: That's the point!

James: (goes to the Palmwoods. Pokes Bitters) hehehe this is kinda entertaining (transported to Rocque Records. Pokes Gustavo)

Me: Okay, I think he's done now (transports him back) Have fun?

James: I guess. . .but now I can't wash my hands XP

Me: O.o Ew. . .it never said _I_ couldn't wash your hands. I cannot believe I just said that. . .(sprays James with a hose&gives him soap) There

James: (soaked) Ugh!

Kendall: Katie, I love you more than my sister

Katie: O.o you're just messin' with me XD

Me: I knew she wouldn't believe it

(1 piece of Carlos' swirly slide melts)

Me: (kisses Carlos) You are a strange guy (walks away)

Logan: (hyper) PANTS ON THE GROUND PANTS ON THE GROUND!

Me: LOOKIN' LIKE A FOOL WIT YOUR PANTS ON THE GROUND! (steals Logan's belt.)\

Logan: (pants fall down)

Me: XD

Sonic: (author powers)

Me: (dressed like Kendall) What's going on here? Oooh! Flannel (hugs myself)

Sonic: I'm just getting started (turns Kendall into a little doggie)

Me: Aww! Kendall! You are too cute!

Kendall: (barking)

Me: okayyy, Sonic, you've had your fun, now turn him back

Sonic: NUUUUUUU!

Me: Fine! Kendall, go steal Gustavo's platinum records!

(Kendall steals a couple of records)

Me: Good boy! (baby talk)

Kendall: (growls)

Me: Okay, okay, calm down, Sonic, do me a favor?

Sonic: Sure

James: (bandanna toga & mohawk) Aww! I hate you, Sonic!

Sonic: No complaining, pretty boy XD

(Another piece of Carlos' swirly slide melts)

Me: (kisses Carlos) Why did it have to be me?

Carlos: Uh, you're the only girl here

Me: Are you sure James isn't a girl?

Carlos: Well, no, but-

James: Ugh, I hate this game!

Me: You say that a lot

James: so do you

Me: What's your point?

* * *

**iheartpercyjackson**

**Kendall: I dare you to moon Gustavo while singing The Giant Turd Song**

** Logan: I dare you to date Camille for a day and then dump her dramatically **

** Carlos: I dare you to head-butt the wall without your helmet on**

** James: I dare you to make-out with your own reflection**

** Luv ya Kendall and Logan! 3**

* * *

Me: Kendall's a dog right now. . .Sonic?

Sonic: On it! (sends doggie Kendall to Rocque records)

Kendall: (barking the giant turd song)

Gustavo: What is going on here?

(Kendall is back at the studio)

Logan: I'll go if Mitchie gives me back my belt!

Me: Then you're not going

Sonic: (sends him to a fancy restaurant)

(Logan breaks up with Camille& she breaks his calculator *I gave it to her!*)

Logan: (back. Crying over his poor calculator)

Carlos: (runs into the wall. nothing happens)

Me: His head is as hard as the helmet XD

(third piece of Carlos' swirly slide melts)

Me: (kisses Carlos) I'm getting tired of my dare!

James: (making out with a mirror)

Me: (accidently walks in on him) O.o I KNEW IT!

James: It's not what it looks like!

Me: (barf)

* * *

**Sorry, I did the wrong dares, but I wrote it all down before I realized it, so i decided to keep it :)  


* * *

HappySushiDemon  
**

**Yay! Oh, I do love a jolly good game of truth or dare! ;D Now, more dares from meee.**

** James: I love your hair. :3 How do you keep it so sexily sexy? Plus also (xD), is there a special lady in your life?**

** Carlos: I love you, man. Not as much as I love Logan, but still. xD Who wears short-shorts? YOU wear short-shorts! Okay, now, I dare you to...pretend to be Mitchie's butler! :D**

** Kendall: ...Keep doing what Kendall's do. xD**

** Logan: You keep making out with Camille, we all know you like it. :3 I love you both, so very much! But I love Camille in a friendly way. You're just sexy-hot-adorable-awesome-beautiful. xD**

** I totally love the torture. (:**

* * *

James: Uh. . .I guess it just comes naturally (runs fingers through hair)

Me: yeah, thanks to your straightener

Carlos: Do NOT! Mitchie's butler? hmm. . .

Me: I don't like the sound of that

Carlos: Hello, Miss Mitchie, would you care for anything today? (lol British accent)

Me: Um, no thank you (British accent) and I AM part British, so I can pull off a fake accent, Hun, yours is sad

Carlos: Are you SURE you don't want anything?

Me: No, just for you to leave me alone! (tries to read a magazine) And Kendall's a DOG. Has ANYONE heard me say that? Sonic won't change him back :'(

(4th piece of Carlos' swirly slide melts)

Me: (kisses Carlos) Why me? Why me? Why me?

Logan: You kissed your butler! (gasps)

Me: Pssh, way to be mature

Logan: I'm still on sugarrrrrr!

Me: Yeah, I can see that. . .and I don't think making out with Camille is a good idea right now XD

* * *

**Eatfoodzap  
**

**Alright, I'm glad you're back! :D**

** Now the daresss...**

** Everyone: Okay, I know I've already given you a big one (I'm still waiting on that "Leather Pants" chapter!), but I want you...to act out at least 5 minutes (and it can't just be a song) of the Madonna episode of Glee. Or "Theatricality." Whichever you prefer. Logan is Finn, Camille is Rachel, Kendall is Mr. Schue, Jo is Emma, James...James can be either Kurt or Puck. Your choice. And Carlos...Carlos can beeee...uh...Sue Sylvester? XD**

** So no individual dares for this one! By nows!**

* * *

Me: Yeah, I'm gonna have to watch Glee to do that. . . (writes this dare down so I don't forget)

* * *

**Eatfoodzap  
**

**OMG I LOVE YOU! AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE CHAP-TARH. **

** I'm sorry guys, you know I love you (IN A FRIENDLY, FLUFFY, "I-LOVE-SCREWING-WITH-YOUR-CHARACTERS" WAY), but you are absolutely gonna hate it.**

** DARES.**

** All: I dare you to go see "The Last Airbender." Trust me, even for non-Avatards, this is a torture like no other.**

** Luh-hogan and Carlos: I dare one of you to wear a "Zutara forever" shirt, and the other wear a "Kataang for the win" shirt, then have a real-life shipping war.**

** And James shall wear a "Zhao still lives" shirt. **

** ...What? I'm in an Avatard mood.**

* * *

Me: Aww, I didn't like the tv show, this is gonna be torture :'(

All: (watch movie)

* * *

**2 hours later

* * *

**

Me: O.O I HATED it!

Kendall: (barking)

Me: Oh, yeah, sorry you had to wait outside XD

Logan: (wears Kataang shirt) This isn't too bad, I guess. . .

Carlos: (wears Zutara shirt) Uh. . .at least it's only us here!

James: (wears Zhao still lives shirt) Better than those sweater vests

* * *

**Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders**

**Awsome story so so funny.**

** Logan:I dare you to act like James for 2 chapters and complain about your looks and do the whole package(plus fix your hair every 2 minutes with a comb and mirror).**

** Carlos: Study math,science and other txtbooks for a whole chapter while not wearing your helmet.**

** Kendall:Make out with Mitchie in front of Jo.**

** Mitchie: Your dare is to not avoid any dares for 2 chapters.**

** James:Your lucky, you get a question. What is your favorite accesory to have with you. Dare: You can only pick one!**

* * *

Logan: (weird finger thingy)

Me: Oh no. . .not another James. . .

Logan: (combs his hair)

Me: Ugh. . .stop it

Carlos: (gives me helmet) I can't wear it for the rest of the chapter :(

Me: (puts on helmet) Good luck

Kendall: (turned back into a human) Give me a break!

Me: Eww! Oh well, I guess I can't back out of it now. . .(makes out with Kendall in front of Jo)

Jo: Ugh! Kendall!

Me: Uh. . .

(CATFIGHT!)

James: This is too weird

Carlos: Who woulda thought girls would fight over Kendall?

Me: I am NOT fighting over Kendall!

Sonic: (sends Jo away) Okay, I've had my fun :)

* * *

**iLikePie285**

**Haha this is hilarious! :)**

**here are my dares:**

**Kendall: I dare you to tell Logan he's sexy everytime he talks. (haha. This will be interesting. XD)**

**James: Uhhh. Shave your head and give Mr. Bitters a kiss? :P LOL,IDK.**

**Logan: I LOVE YOU. :33 Uhh-I mean, I dare you..to.. make out with Kendall! (as you can see, i am a huge Kendall/Logan fan.)**

**Carlos: Run around the lobby, naked, giving Mitchie a piggy back ride. And then kiss her. :33**

**Mitchie: Go along with Carlos' dare. XD**

* * *

Sonic: (turns Kendall into a doggie again)

Kendall: (barks)

Logan: What is he saying?

Kendall: (barks 'you're sexy. Gagging)

Me: Logie, I wouldn't talk XD

Carlos: O.o Uh. . .

Me: Like I said before, I'd rather not have those kinda things happening in meh story.

Carlos: so what's gonna happen?

Me: You will run around the lobby. . .in your boxers!

Carlos: Oh. . .wonderful(gives me a piggyback ride around the Palmwoods lobby. )

Bitters: What is going on here?

Me: It's his dare!

Carlos: (puts me down and kisses me)

Me: okay, I think that;'s enough kissing between me and you!

(back at the studio)

Kendall: O.o (shakes head 'no')

Me: Yeah,. . .no. . .I don't like yaoi at all . . . so nopers!

Logan: (sighs)

James: (kisses bitters on the cheek.) Eww! (barfs. mouthwash)

Me: Yeah. . .that had to be the worst dare of all XD

* * *

**Okay, more dares have been done! YAAY!**


	15. California Gurls and Hot Sauce

**Hello! I REALLY owe you guys an update. I've just been so busy! Too many things have been going on lately**

**Anyways, here it is!  
**

* * *

Me: Ello!

Kendall: (barks)

Me: Oh yeah, that's right. Sonic! I get my author powers back!

Sonic: Aww!

Me: (turns Kendall back)

Kendall: Thank you!

Me: Ugh, you smell like a dog!

Kendall: Gee, I can't imagine why

* * *

**Sexy-chan**

**lol! dares are great! this song i heard on the radio gave me another idea for a dare! :)**

**All the guys (once kendall gets turned human again) i dare you all to dress in two piece bikinnis and skip (yes skip!) on the beach IN FRONT OF EVERYONE FROM BTR AND RANDOM PEOPLE, and hold hands and sing california gurls (by katy perry!) mwuhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (you also have to do the other dares!) i'm so evil! huzaah!**

**Sexy-chan**

**since i'm not allowed to dupicate my review in chpa 14. *acts like a five year old) if you don't like yaoi, then why are you reading my story? :'( it kinda has a slashy end to it. just sayn. not tryn to be mean. WELL ATCUALLY! slash and yaoi just doesn't seem so great to me as it use to be! guess it was just a four year faze! yaoi kind-of bores me now. DON'T TELL ANYBODY I SAID THAT! XD**

* * *

Me: Okayyy, I am not a big fan of slashes, but your story is amazing, I can't help but read it! I-I don't have to do that dare with them, right?

Logan: (grabs my arm) Just for that, you're comin' with us

Me: Nuuuuuuu! Logie, don't do this to meeee!

Logan: (drags me along)

* * *

**(At The Beach)

* * *

**Me: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

Carlos: Why? (checks me out)

Me: (slaps him) Do not do that while I am pissed off!

* * *

**(After a lot of singing and strange looks . . .)**

**

* * *

**Me: (comes back into the studio) Everyone was staring at us! (cries)

Logan: (hugs me) Don't cry, Michelle

Me: (snickers) I can't take you seriously when you're wearing that, or any of you for that matter

* * *

**(After everyone changes. . . )

* * *

**Me: Okay, let's see what other things we have to do today. . .

* * *

**rOcKeR4LiiF3****  
**

**This is hilarious!**

**Kendall-I dare you to go up to your mom and tell her her jeans make her look fat.**

**Logan-Slap Camille tha kiss her. Like she does to you. Than tell her her acting sucks and slap her again...and then...run for your life!**

**James-Drink a glass of gravy and describe it's taste. (IDK XD)**

**Carlos-Make out with the wall (LOL!)**

**Mitchie-Put hot sauce on the spot Carlos' making out with :D**

**Sonic-Turn yourself into a dog for a chap hehe.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Me: (snickers) Good luck, Kendall

Kendall: (transported to 2J)

Mrs. Knight: Hey, Kendall, where have you and the other boys been?

Kendall: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. . .by the way, those jeans make you look fat. . . MITCHIE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Mrs. Knight: (jaw drops)

Kendall: (transported back to the studio)

Me: Aww, I wouldn't tell her that :(

Camille: Where am I?

Me: Hi, Camille! (waves)

Camille: Who are you?

Me: You're pretty!

Camille: Oh, thank you! I like you already!

Me: You too!

Logan: Camille (slaps her)

Me: (jaw drops)

Logan: (kisses her)

Me: (raises an eyebrow)

Logan: Your acting sucks (slaps her again and runs for his life)

Me: Good luck, Logie!

Camille: (runs after him)

Me: Man, that chick can_ run_

Carlos: Why can't I make out with Mitchie?

Me: (slaps him)

Carlos: Ouchies :(

Me: (puts hot sauce all over the wall) Enjoy, Hun (;

Carlos: (makes out with the wall) IT BURNS!

Me: You'll get over it! (Turns Sonic into a dog)

Sonic: (barks)

Me: Aww! Now I can hug Sonic without getting stabbed by his spikes! (hugs him)

* * *

**Allyse Mystic **

**This is way too funny but because I'm super evil my dares are going to be terrible! But I'll give you a break Mitchie since I think you're awesome! **

** Silver, Tails, Rayman, Sonic, Carlos, James, Kendall,and Logan: Allow Mitchie to put shock collors on ALL of you and every time you guys say more than two words, she's allowed to shock you.**

** Silver and Rayman: Sing Mary had a little lamb to the rabbids while they chase you!**

** Tails and Sonic:Kiss each other and say I love you!**

** Carlos: Take your precious helmet, and bury it underground and hold a funeral service, you have to say a speech!**

** Logan: Slap Camille and do a large theatrical acting thing to her until she gets mad and pushes you in the pool!**

** James: Take all of your beauty products and give them to Mitchie to burn!**

** Kendall: You are no longer a dog and have to tell Gustavo and Bitters that you love them and want to marry them!**

** And to Mitchie I leave a special gift: WAFFLES AND PANCAKES! Carlos no touchy touchy her gifts!**

** (Evil laugh) Have fun! I will be back! (Evil laugh)**

** ~~~~~~~Allyse Mystic**

* * *

Me: I love this person! (eats waffles&pancakes) Yummy!

Carlos: Aww, I want waffles. . .

Me: (gives him a waffle) here! Happy now?

Carlos: (gnaws on the waffle&nods)

Me: (puts shock collars on Silver, Tails, Rayman, Sonic, Carlos, James, Kendall,and Logan) This will be funny!

James: Total Lie!

Logan: I agree

Carlos: Shut up!

Me: Now I am annoyed

Kendall: Show off!

Rayman: But if-

Silver: We say

Rayman: More than

Silver: Two words

Me: I'll let you off for the song ONLY!

Silver&Rayman: (being chased by rabbids) Mary had a little lamb- (out of the studio)

Tails: (hides behind his tails)

Me:Aww! You are so cute! (hugs him) I can see that people don't seem to care that I don't like that kind of stuff. . . oh well! Sonic, you kiss Tails on the cheek! That's all I will ever do!

Sonic: (barking)

Me: (shocks him) Shut up!

Sonic: (grumbles & kisses Tails' cheek)

Me: Now I am happy (pets Sonic) Good boy!

Carlos: (buries his helmet. Sobbing) It was such a good little helmet. (blah blah blah. boring speech.)

Me: (sleeping in a chair.) Oh, it's over? Okay, I'm leavin' (leaves)

Logan: (transported to the Palmwoods) Camilleeee. . .

Camile:. . .(pushes him into the pool)

Me: huh, that didn't take long XD

James: But-but

Me: you can keep your hairbrush, hairdryer, and straightener, but that is all!

James: Otay! (skips away with those things.)

Me O.O Weird . . . (burns other beauty products) MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kendall: (transported to the Palmwoods) I love you, Bitters

Me: (in the background) gross (barfs)

Kendall: (transported to Rocque records) I love you, Gustavo

Me: Ah, even worse (barfs again)

(back at the studio)

(everyone is sitting on the couch watching TV)

Carlos: I'm 

Me: Me tooooooooooooo

Logan: Then go buy a swirly slide for the studio!

Me&Carlos: (look at each other) OKAY! (run out the door)

Kendall: They are so weird

James: Yup. . . .she is perfect for him!

Kendall: Hope you're over her, Logan

Logan: Don't worry, I am. . .

* * *

**Tada! I feel so special.**

**Okay, review!  
**


	16. Insults and Penguins

**Hey, everyone! I wanted to update. **

**I do apologize for not updating yesterday. I typed everything up, and I didn't save.**

**So blame my stupidity (please don't)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own siLOam, Tony Harnell, OR Crush 40's songs :) Oh, or the BTR boys, Or the Sonic characters.**

**If I did, you would have never known about them MUAHAHAHA!  
**

* * *

Me: _Don't put your heart where it's bound to break_

Me&James: _I won't give in, won't compromise, cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold!_

Me, Jame, Silver, Sonic, Logie & Carlos: _Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!_

Kendall: Are we done singing about hearts? Everyone: (looked at each other) NOPE!

Kendall: (sighs) sing away, then

Everyone: *WE ARE ALL THE SAME, WE ARE THE SAAAAME! TOGETHER WE STAND, NOTHING CAN HOLD US BACK!*

Kendall: you guys didn't sing about hearts. . .

Knuckles: (facepalm) idiots

Me: (death glare) Youre just jealous cuz we can sing and YOU can't!

Knuckles: am NOT!

Me: please...

(This show has been interupted by. . .)

Me: (breaks something) not another stupid commercial!

Logan: another?

Me: yeah. . .

Logan: what did you just break?

Me: I dunno, Logie (looking at what I broke) oh no. . .

Logan: what?

Me: I broke James' NEW hairdryer

Logan: what?

Me: (laughs evilly) I'M JUST KIDDING!

* * *

**gleegirl97 **

**Kendall: Have Jo be in the room and stare at him but Kendall is still not allowed to flirt with her. **

** Carlos: Have to walk around with crutches without being tempted to hit anyone. **

** James: Buy the best comb and use it have your hair all perfect then break the comb.**

** Logan: to not correct someone in like grammar or something for 24 hours**

* * *

Me: (locks Kendall&Jo in a closet) That should do it

Carlos: (walking with crutches) Must. Not. Hit. James.

James: Hey! (combs his hair)

Me: Aw, pretty :) not, James. . . BREAK THE COMB!

James: (breaks the comb. Cries) I hardly knew it)

Me: O.o I'll just pretend that was normal XD

Logan: Hi, Michelle (waves)

Me: LOGIE! (hugs)

Logan: It's- never mind -.-*

* * *

**Sexy-chan**

**why would you want to be shadow! in the show he dies like, two times! also...chris ruined sonic! you know he's like 18,but in sonic's world he like 10! wow...that's one emotional young adult! OOOOOHHHHHHH! if you're still doing this...**

**Sonic: you have to kill chris**

**kendall: you have to eat 10 cheetos out from a fat man's armpits,but crack, and belly button! muwahahahahaa!**

**James: you have to eat already chewed gum that has boogers in it!**

**Logan: you're really hot, so you're off the hook-no wait! you have to wear a pink dog color and leash and stand in the street and beg people to walk you!**

**carlos: you have run like crazy through crowded streets and yell "I TAKE MEDICATION!" (that's an inside joke)**

* * *

Me: I like Shadow, he's pretty awesome!

Sonic: He's a total faker!

Me: Technically, since he's a robot, _and_ was built over 50 years ago, you're the faker, Sonic! Wait, Shadow's 17 for life. . . it's Edward Cullen all over again!

Sonic: Ew. . .

Me: Chris isn't _that_ bad, but a dare's a dare. Sonic?

Sonic: With pleasure (leaves)

Me: This can't be good

(Gunshot)

Me: O.o

Logan: O.O

Carlos: O:

James: (scream/yelp)

Kendall: What was that? (lol muffled voice)

Sonic: (comes back) DONE!

Me: SONIC!

Sonic: What?

Me: You weren't supposed to- (facepalm) You were supposed to fake it!

Sonic:. . . .Oops

Me: -.-* Kendall! Get outta the closet!

Kendall: (runs out) Do you know how hard it is to not flirt with Jo?

Me: No, I'm straight. (points out the door) Go do your dare.

Kendall: Why not in the studio?

Me: Because I have a weak stomach, and I feel sick already. James, your dare outside, too!

James&Kendall: (Leave)

Me: Carlos, Logie, come with me

**(out in some random town) **

Me: Okay, Logie, here's your collar & leash (snickers)

Logan: Oh, shut up!

Me: (slaps him) Jerk!

Carlos: (running down the street) I TAKE MEDICATION!

Me: Uh oh. . . Logie, do your dare whiole I go chase him down (runs after Carlos) Carlos! BAD DOGGIE!

Logan:. . . (looks around.)

(No ones around)

Logan: I guess my dare is done.

Fangirl#1: OMG! It's Logan!

All Fangirls: (attack Logan)

Me: (comes back with Carlos on a leash) I got him Log- O.o HEY!

Fangirls: (stop and look at me)

Me: Get. Away. From. My. LOGIE!

Fangirls: (run away)

Me: :D

Logan: (hugs me) Thank you!

Me: Let's go back now

**( back at the studio. . . )**

James&Kendall: (mouthwash)

Me: Good, I didn't have to see your dares :)

James: What happened to Logan?

Me: Fangirls attacked.

Kendall: Ah, I see

* * *

**Kaleidoscope of Colors**

**Y'know,Mitchie, you should take the Logan not wanting to screw you thing as an insult. Cause when a guy says that, it translates to, "You're fat and ugly"... or is it"I'm a transvestite with a small penis"? Ah well!**

**Kendall: I dare you to be emo for 2 chappys. That means you have to shave your legs, and dye your hair black, wear Katie's black jeans, i won't make you cut... buttt... you have to sound REALLY DEPRESSED ALLL THE TIME! You also have to sing "I'm dark, and sensitive with low self esteem**

**The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween**

**I have no real problems but I like to make believe**

**I stole my sisters mascara and now I'm grounded for a week**

**Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies**

**I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing**

**Girls keep breaking up with me**

**It's never any fun they say they already have a pussy**

**They don't need another one" From the Emo Song by Hollywood Undead.**

**James: I dare you to make out with Jo infront of Emo Kendall.**

**Carlos: I dare you to be gay for the whole episode, and flirt with Kendall, and Logan.. AND SONIC! That means you have to grab their "areas", slap their butts, and kiss each of them once. (Kendall you MUST like it cuz emo guys are Bi, listen to the Emo Song! It's no lie!)**

**Logan: Hide your Dare so Mitchie can't See/hear it *whisper* I dare you keep insulting Mitchie throughout the episode.**

**Mitchie, I dare you to hurt Logan a different way anytime he insults you!**

* * *

Me: O.O I'm _not _fat, _or_ ugly!

Carlos: You are very defensive, aren't you?

Logan: I don't have a-

Me: Logie

Logan: yeah?

Me: Don't talk anymore, alright? and sorry, but I don't want Kendall to be emo

Kendall: THANK YOU!

Me: =D

James: (makes out with Jo)

Kendall: (attacks James)

Jo:. . . what just happened?

Me: Uh, James was dared to make out with you. Obviously, Kendall doesn't like that XD

Jo: Can I go home now?

Me: Oh, sure (sends Jo back to the Palmwoods) Now what will we do about these two?

James&Kendall: (fighting)

Me: Hmm. . . (holding James/ lucky comb& Kendall's ice skates) Oh, boys

Kendall&James: (stop fighting) WHAT!

Me: I'll destroy these if you don't stop fighting

James: (stands up) We'll be good! (puppydog face)

Me: Aww! You are so adorable!

James: Not the reactions I usually get

Me: Shut up

James: Okay (head down)

Me: Carlos is _not _going gay either! I always say I don't like yaoi at all, and no one seems to care at all!

Logan: Are you finished ranting?

Me: Yeah, I guess

Logan: (reads his dare) . . .uh. . .you're a bitch, Michelle!

Me: Wha-what? (slaps him)

Logan: Ow! You're such a whore!

Me: (kicks him)

Logan" Owwww! Slut!

Me: (punches him in the face& walks away)

Logan: She's tougher than she looks (passes out)

* * *

**Forever New Yorker ****  
**

***sniffle* Knuckles is finally here, AND SO IS THAT FREAKING RABBIT THING! Ahh, bring. in. big. the. cat. and. vector. and. other. funny. SONIC. people. please. with. extra. sugar. for. Carlos. on. top?**

* * *

Me: I started a Sonic Truth Or Dare just because it'd be too many people in this story. I have a couple of chapters up, check it out, Forever New Yorker :)

* * *

**geegee20 **

**haha. i REALLY like this. Mitchie, I'm gonna update really soon so don't give up on me!**

** Mitchie: Tell Logan your true feelings for him.**

** Kendall: Do the macaranee dance in the lobby in a bra and skirt. can't wait!**

** Logan: Do you have a crush on Mitchie?**

** Carlos: Squeeze Gustavo's cheeks and say, "Yo a widdle baby. Oh yes you awe!"**

** James: Send a headshot to one of the best modeling agencies in town. it has to have you as a clown.**

** I saw despicable me 2day! hilarious!

* * *

**

Me: (sniffle) it's ironic, you deleted Big Time Talk. You told me to not give up on you! (crying)

Logan: You okay? And did you know your ass looks fat?

Me: (knees him in the stomach) Do _not_ insult me while I'm in my dramatic mode!

Logan: (gasping for air) Got it & I don't have a crush on her anymore!

Kendall: Only because she can kick your ass XD

Me: Um. . .I think Logie's a super adorable guy! I can't help but like him!

James: Whos' your favorite?

Me: Carlos

Carlos: (gnawing on a waffle) Wha?

Me: Oh, nothing XD And, Logan, since I am now mad at you, you MUST do your dare!

Logan: (bra&skirt) Aw :(

Me: Sorry, . . . not really (sends him to the Palmwoods)

James: We'll see him in a couple of minutes

Me: Since when do _you_ decide what happens?

James: I don't, but the song is only so long

Me: Hmm. . .true, sorry, James. Carlos, I _have_ to come with you for your dare! (gets camera)

Both: (in Rocque Records)

Carlos: Gustavo?

Gustavo: WHAT!

Me: (starts filming) this is _so_ going on the internet!

Carlos: (pinches Gustavo's cheeks) Yo a widdle baby. Oh yes you awe! Let's get outta here, Mitchie!

Me: Gladly

Both: (back inside the studio)

Me: (playing it back) Haha! this is priceless!

James: (flipping through his headshot binder) I don't have one of me dressed as a clown

Me: That can be arranged

James: (clown clothes, makeup etc.) I hate you!

Me: (takes picture) I know, I know, so you keep telling me XD (sends picture in) Done!

Logan: (comes back) :( Everyone laughed at me (cries)

Me: (hugs him) You'll be okay, Logie

* * *

**DaphAndMe ****  
**

**Mwahahaha this story is so funny. **

** Dares:**

** Mitchie: get Camille's sluttiest costume and walk around the studio or whatever and act like Miley Cyrus or Paris Hilton or one of the Kardashions, every so often randomly kissing a guy (mwahahaha I'm evil)**

** Logan: don't stare babe! Anyways, go on a dating website, sign up using your real name, then go on a date with each and everyone of the crazy weirdo fans that wants to date you, excluding all of the hot or pretty ones**

** Carlos: I honestly don't know what to do for you... Um ok, a truth. Kiss, date, screw, marry (I hope you know how to play that game) Mitchie, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie, and tell why.**

** Kendall: ... Uh. You can't stop talking for a whole chapter, and everytime you do Sonic gets to punch you**

** James: YOU'RE SO PRETTY! Uhhh sorry for that, anyways, which of your best friends would you go gay for;D sorry hon.**

** Anyways, if anyone chickens out on their dare I'll randomly appear, punch them, kick them, make them watch the Notebook (I love that movie), kiss them (except Mitchie, I don't swing that way) then kick them in the place they do not want to be kicked**

** Kay! I'm done!

* * *

**

Me: Greaaaaaaat. . . . (brings Camille into the studio) Camille, I need your help

Camille: With?

Me: I need your sluttiest looking costume

Camille: Whyyyyy?

Me: I have a dare

Camille: Ah, then here's my Miley Cyrus outfit (hands it to me)

Me: Guess I'm gonna act like Miley. Thanks, Camille (sends her back to the Palmwoods) I hate this (author powers!) Damn, this is TIGHT!

Carlos: (drooling)

Me: knock it off! (slaps him)

Carlos: Ow :(

Me: (kisses him) I hate this so much!

Logan: (signs up for the dating website. No one wants to date him.) I feel so loved!

Me: (kisses Logan) God, this is stupid! (walks away)

Carlos: Um . . . Kiss Camille, cuz she's a little crazy. If I just kissed her, it wouldn't matter much. Date Jo, cauyse she's pretty normal. Screw Stephanie, cause if I screwed Mitchie, she'd kill me

Me: Damn straight!

Carlos: and, I guess, marry Mitchie

Me: I wouldn't marry you!

Carlos: ):'

Kendall: (talks constantly)

Me: You're so boring(kisses Kendall)

Sonic: (punches Kendall)

Kendall: Hey, that's not fair

Me: (winks & smiles evilly) God, I feel like a total whore right now!

James: Must I answer this?

Me: Yes, unless you'd rather get punched, forced to watch the notebook-

James: no! Not that! Okay, Kendall!

Kendall: O.O (backs away from James)

Me: I _knew_ it!

Logan: I thought you didn't like yaoi

Me: But I knew he would go gay for Kendall XD It's common sense, Logie

* * *

**Kilekah**

**I love this. So much. cx**

**MMTAY. Dares:**

**Carlos- Lock James and yourself in a closet, then force- feed him pudding, calling him a 'pretty bird'.**

**James- Once you're out, say "Or the penguins will get you!" whenever Kendall says anything.**

**Logie (:D)- Steal Carlos' DAD'S helmet, then laugh [rather loudly] about how many times he's been to sensitivity training~**

**Kendall- ...Er...WEAR A WEDDING DRESS AND TELL EVERYONE YOU FEEL PRETTY. Then make sure to tell your Mommy. c:**

**Love ya boys~ [ Carlos~ ;) ]**

* * *

Me: (locks Carlos& James in the closet)

Carlos: (feeds James pudding fast) You're a pretty bird. What is with these people!

**(3 minutes later!)**

Me: Good luck, Logie

Logan: (steals Officer Garcia's helmet. Laughing REALLY loud)

Me: (outside of the studio) Do you want us to get caught?

Logan: Noooooooooo, but he's right behind me, soooooo

Me: (hides helmet behind my back) Hi, Officer Garcia! (sends him away)

Logan: Where'd he go?

Me: How should _I_ know?

Logan: You are so irresponsible

Me: It's a gift :D

Kendall: (wearing the dress) I. . .feel. . .pretty. . .

James: OR THE PENGUINS WILL GET YOU!

Me: O.O Okayyy. . .

Kendall: Help me (begging me)

James: OR THE PENGUINS WILL GET YOU!

Me: You're enjoying this, aren't you, James?

James: (nods)

* * *

**bbop11rocks**

**michelle, NO getting out of these dares. if you do, let's just say this - I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVEEE!**

**kendall: make out with michelle. MUAHAHA.**

**james: hun, go buy more beauty products that do NOT involve makeup or anything that goes on your face except soap, and NEVER give it all up.**

**logan: umm... don't become a doctor. become a ballerina instead. (lol michelle, FITA)**

**carlos: be logan's dancing partner. and you two don't have to wear leotards. that would be disgusting...**

**michelle: i dare you to get braces again, and with all the hardware that i currently have: super-tight wires, springs, and the works. good luck talking honey :)**

**

* * *

**Me: I honestly don't care that you know where I live. Remember, I know where_ you_ live, too!

Logan: Don't you have a terrible sense of direction?

Me: Shut up!

Kendall: Isn't it bad enough I'm wearing this? Do I have to make out with her?

Logan: You gotta do it, Man

James: OR THE PENGUINS WILL GET YOU!

Me:. . . Ugh, I hate you, Angela!

Kendall&Me (making out)

Me: (runs to the bathroom& barfs)

Logan: she must _really_ not like you XD

James: (goes to the store)

Carlos: We won't be seeing him for a LONG time!

Me: I just realized something. . .

Kendall: And what would that be?

Me: I'm still in this slutty costume! Ew! (Author powers! Changes clothes) Hey, where are Rayman, Silver, & Tails? I haven't seen them this whole episode

Tails: hi, Mitchie!

Me: Aw, he was in his little workshop. He's so cute!

Rayman&Silver: (run into the studio) Stupid rabbids!

Me: (sends rabbids away) I hated those things anyway

Logan: (dressed like a ballerina. lol) I hate you, Angela!

Me: Yeah, a lot of people do XD (Jk)

Carlos: Why do _I_ have to be his partner?

Me: Because. . .just because! And, no! I had braces for every year of middle school! I hated them, but you can still suffer XD

Logan: You're evil

Me: Thank you, now go practice dancing!

* * *

**Okay, since I REALLY owed you guys an update, I did quite a lot of them. I know there are some I missed, but I will get to those, I promise :)**

**Review, please!  
**


	17. Lion King and Kingdom Hearts

**I know, it's literally been over a year since I updated this story, and I'm sorry :(  
But here's a new chapter now! :D  
**

* * *

Mimi:(walks into studio)

Carlos:(Sleeping on the couch)

Logan:(Reading a book)

Kendall:(arguing w/ Sonic )

James:(looking at himself in the mirror)

Carlos:(falls off the couch. Wakes up)

All:(ignore Carlos)

Mimi:(laughs) good morning, Carlitos

All: Mitchie!

Mimi:(raises eyebrow) I go by Mimi, now. And why are you all still here?

Kendall: You never let us leave!

Mimi: But it's been over a year...I thought you would've left by now...

Sonic: Well, we didn't!

Mimi:...sorry. I kinda lost interest in causing you guys pain. how about we start this up again? :)

James: (sighs) Fine

Kendall: I guess...

Carlos:(Shrugs)

Logan:(Still reading)

Mimi: Great! Let's get started (looks at all the reviews)...shit, there's a lot...

Carlos: Oh! This one!

* * *

_ghostwolf54  
_

_ok still new to this whole website so hopes this works_

_ kendall:i dare you to act like simba from the lion king_

_ james:uhhh...Michelle(whispers in ear)throw a pie at his face i left the pie backstage._

_ carlos:act like a little crazy dog!whenever someone shows something to chew on grab it and run._

_ logan:im gonna make things ok with you and camille.i want you to take her to santa her a stuffy animal,walk on the beach and when done...i know you like deny just say 'i love you to her'and kiss her._

_ yup thats it._

* * *

Mimi: Oh my gosh! :D I love the Lion King! (looks at Kendall)

Kendall:...Rawr?

Mimi: (laughs) You're a dork :3

Kendall:(sings) _I just can't wait to be king!_

Mimi: I'll just leave him to that. (walks back stage. grabs the pie. Comes back) James (hides pie behind back)

James: (comes over) What?

Mimi:(throws pie in his face) Remember, I love you :3

James:(sighs) Okay, well played. Now come here (walks towards her)

Mimi:(back away) No, you're gonna hit me!

James: No, I won't

Mimi: That's what people tell me before they hit me! (runs away)

James: Michelle, get back here! (runs)

Carlos:(barks in the corner)

Kendall: _We are more than we are. We are one! _(A/N: Lion King 2 :3 My favorite)

(In Santa Monica)

(Logan wins Camille stuffy puppy :3)

Logan: I love you, Camille

Camille: I love you, too

Logan:(kisses her)

(Back in the studio)

Mimi: You'll never catch me! (trips)...frick!

James:(grabs me&throws pie in my face)

Mimi: Ah Dx (runs to bathroom) I hate you, James!

James: (smiles)

* * *

_rOcKeR4LiiF3  
_

_Haha! Love the dares. This some R gonna be evil (I woundn't be surprised if u hated me after this Mitchie XD)_

_ Carlos-Make out with Mitchie. (Happy?)_

_ Mitchie-I'm sorry xD_

_ Kendall-Dress up like Gustavo and act like him._

_ James-Burn Carlos' helmet than laugh evily while it burns._

_ Logan-Every time someone says you or I scream like a little girl in a horror movie about to be eaten by a monster._

_ Sonic-After you turn into a...whetever it is u are hug Mitchie...yes...do it :D_

* * *

Mimi:(comes back) Okay, no more pies for anyone :P

Kendall: You gotta bring Logan back!

Mimi:...riiiight (brings Logan back)

Logan:(comes into studio)

Mimi: How was it? :3

Logan:...fine

Mimi: That's all I get?

Logan:(nods)

Kendall:(reads all dares) Mimi, you're not gonna like this...(shows me)

Mimi:(reads)...son of a-(facepalm)

Carlos:...Maybe I don't wanna anymore :P

Logan:(screams)

Mimi: O.o ...Why not?

Carlos: Because you abandoned us for more than a year?

Logan:(screams)

Mimi: (gives Logan a look) That's a good reason...

Sonic: I'm a hedgehog...and you leaving all of us makes me want to hurt you (hugs me)

Logan:(screams)

Mimi: (hugs him) Spikes! Ouchies :(

Kendall:(dresses us like Gustavo) _Dogs, get in the studio now! (_mocking him)_ I'm Gustavo Rocque!_ I'm amazing, I'm_ amazing_!

Mimi:(laughs) This is very entertaining

James: (sets Carlos's helmet on fire) _Muahahahaha!_(Coughs) That hurt :(

Carlos: _No, meh helmet _(Cries)

Mimi: Poor Carlos :(

* * *

_XemnasisMANSEX0-0 _  
_  
_

_EPIC STORY OF AWESOMNESS XD_

_ Kendall:Why are you so damn hard! Tell Jo that ur gay for James and wait for her reaction.I don't care how you feel about it. DO. IT._

_ James:Your to hot to harm so,just slap anyone when you feel like it._

_ Carlita/Carlos:Ummmmm...I'll just give you a new helmet *gives* but,now you have to dye it Michelle's fav color,yes the dreded ORANGE!_

_ Logan:Tell Michelle what you think when you see her since you seem to like her so much._

_ Michelle:You must sing 3Oh!3's song First Kiss and replace all the she/her parts with he/him._

___ How you like tehm mangos?_

* * *

Mimi: First off, I love your username xD I recently learned to love Kingdom Hearts

Logan:(screams)

All:(ignore him)

Sonc: Pssh, then why don't you have a character from that be your co-host :P Since you don't love me anymore.

Mimi...maybe I will :P That way, you won't be arguing with Kendall anymore! (poofs Sonic away) Who should be my new co-host?

Carlos:(still crying over his helmet)

Kendall: Who are your favorites?

Mimi:...I'm trying to think of one that'll actually help me...Maybe Ventus or Roxas? :3 Gotta love those blondes xD

James: Too many different game references _

Mimi: Not really, I sent Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Knuckles home. Rayman was sent home. And I got rid of those stupid rabbids :P

Logan:(screams)

Carlos:...Pick Roxas!

Mimi: okay! (brings Roxas here)

Roxas:(looks around) What?

Mimi: Roxas! (hugs) adorable x3

Kendall: Stupid fan girl...

Mimi: (gives him a look) I'm not stupid, or a fangirl. He's just adorable!

Kendall: Uh huh, suuure

James:(slaps me)

Mimi:(holds face) _What was that for_‽

James: They said I could slap anyone when I felt like it

Logan:(screams)

Mimi:(slaps him back) Hit me, I hit back!

Logan:(screams)

Mimi:(looks at Logan)That dare is over! You're too annoying :P

Logan: good -.- Now, I think Mimi doesn't pay much attention to anything. She's pretty spacy..

Mimi: (Ignoring him)...This is actually getting longer than I thought it would be...

Carlos:(gets new helmet) do I really have to dye it orange?

Mimi: If it makes you feel better, my new favorite color is blue...

Carlos: So I can dye it blue? :3

Mimi:(nods)

Carlos: better than orange! (leaves)

Kendall: Jo's gone :( (faceplants on the couch)

Mimi:...look what you did, XemnasisMANSEX0-0, you broke Kendall :P

Kendall: Jooooo T_T

Mimi:Oh dear...I think we'll have to end it here.

Roxas: I still don't know why I'm here...

Mimi:I'll explain later

* * *

**Holy shit, I'm back**!** :D**** Yup, I'm gonna continue this. So, if you want to see BTR do your dares, write a review.**

**And I'm adding one more KH character, but I'm not sure who it'll be. So if you really care about who it will be, tell me who you want xD**


	18. Falling and Glue

**I am back! :D School is over and now I have time to update as much as I want! ...but do expect some lazyness xD I'm such a procrastinator...**

* * *

Mimi: Gooooood day, everyone!

Kendall:...

James:...

Logan:...

Roxas:(Facepalm)

Carlos: Hiiiii! :D

Mimi: (Smiles) ready for some dares?

Roxas: I don't care as long as I don't have to do anything

Mimi: You're gonna have to help me! Don't be lazy :P

Roxas: -_-

* * *

**I want Logan and Mitchie to hold hands for 2 chapters. you can let go when you have to do a dare but when you finish you must hold hands again. :D**

**oh! and logan, YOU TOTALLY ARE IN LOVE WITH MITCHIE!XD lol**

**carlos, tackle james and shave his head. NO LOOP HOLES OR AUTHOR MAGIC UNTIL JAMES IS BALD!**

**james. you cant run away from carlos.**

**and since I've gone to hogwarts, i know a spell for james' hair to grow back. Mitchie, say this : OCCULOS APRITO! when carlos is done shaving james' head.**

**kendall. kendall, kendall, kendall. SLAP GUSTAVO'S FACE! DO IT OR CARLOS WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD! HAAAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Mimi:(holds Logan's hand) This is our dare? Really?

Logan: I am _not_ in love with her! :P

Mimi: Deny it all you want, Logie :P

Roxas:...I'm so confused -.-

Mimi: (Laughs) You're adorable :3

Logan:...

Carlos:(gets a razor) Jaaaames

James: O.O Oh frack!

Carlos:(shaves James's head) Muahahahaha!

Mimi:...James...you, um

James:(puts bag on his head) I know...

Roxas&Mimi:(look at each other. try not to laugh)

James:Use that damn spell!

Mimi:Naw, I think I'll let you suffer until the end of this chapter :)

James: :(

Kendall: Okay, so my choices are...get killed by Gustavo, or get my head shaved...

Mimi: I won't let Gustavo kill you! :o

Kendall: (sighs) Can I really trust you?

Mimi: (shrugs) that's your call (brings Gustavo)

Kendall:(slaps Gustavo and runs)

Mimi:(quickly sends Gustavo away)

Roxas:(lies on the floor)

Mimi:(Looks down at him) you okay?

Roxas: I'm boooored

Kendall:(laughs at him)

Mimi: Don't be mean to Roxas!

Kendall: What are you gonna do about it? :P

Mimi:...Jo

Kendall:(falls to the floor) Jo... T_T

* * *

**Clock Master Monroe**

**OMG i absolutly love this story :) its amazing x Ahhh LOVe it :) :)please tell me you are going to continue ! I Love It :)**

**Dares ;)**

**Kendall-You must get into everyone's personal space for a whole chapter-so stand really close to someone so like right up close to them**

**Carlos-Don't worry you can keep your helmet :) Umm You have to...Every time Kendall Gets in your personal space you have to Yell HELMET POWER or I Love My HELMET in his ear :) Sorry Kendall :/**

**James-your Hair Annoys me and your obssesion with your looks does too but apart from that i love ya :) You have to cut your hair shorter and then let Mitchie dye it what ever coulor and patten she wants :)**

**Logan,Logan,Logan-I Love You ! You are So Adorkable and fit :) Y do people want you to destroy your books it is what makes you the Adorkable self you are (Which I love) So You get to pick one possession from the guys (not carlos's helmet cuaz i said he could keep it :) and u can burn it and trash it -whatever you want really :)Love u x**

* * *

Kendall: I don't wanna T_T

Mimi: Do it or I'll bring another random character into the story

Kendall: I don't caaaareeeee

Mimi: Okay!

Logan:Who are you gonna bring now?

Mimi: Noel Kreiss :3

Carlos:...really?

Mimi:(nods) Yup! :D (brings Noel here)

Noel:...what is this? Where am I?

Mimi: oh, it's so much fun to mess with people xD

Kendall: (Goes up behind Logan and Mimi)

Mimi:O.o (turns around) _Ohmygosh_! (hides behind Noel)

Logan:(gets dragged behind Mimi)

Carlos:(yells in Kendall's ear) _Helmet Power_!

Kendall: Ah! (rubs ear)

Noel: I don't understand...

Roxas:Join the club!

Noel:...club?

Mimi: We're gonna have to explain a lot of stuff to him, huh?

Roxas: Guess so...but you're gonna have to explain a lot to me, too

Mimi:(sighs) true...(reads James's dare) Well, his head is shaved, so...I can't do that xD

James:(sits in the corner. rocks back and forth) Can you please use that spell?

Mimi:hmm...nope! :D

Roxas: Isn't that kinda mean?

Mimi:Maybe, but it's fun xD (looks at Logan) How come you're still on the floor?

Logan:Because I have a feeling you'll drag me again, so I'm not bothering getting up...

Mimi:Okayyy, then I guess you can't destroy any of the guys' belongings...

Logan:(jumps up) Can I?

Mimi:(nods) Yup!

Logan: Okay, I pick...Kendall's hockey stick, James's lucky white v-neck, aaand...Carlos's teddy bear

Carlos: Noooo! not my teddy bear D:

Logan: (runs and grabs those things)

Mimi:(gets dragged behind)

Logan:(burns them) Ha!

James: Why do I smell smoke? (Takes bag off his head)

Mimi: It's best if you don't know...

Kendall:(shrugs) I can get another hockey stick...

Carlos: Teddy T_T

Mimi:(gets up) okay, now we're even, Logan...happy?

Noel:I'm still confused...

Mimi: Just go and find some monster to fight

Noel:...'kay? (walks out)

Roxas: What can I do?

Mimi:I don't know :P

* * *

**iLikeFriedChicken**

**James' dare:Cut his hair a bit O_O**

**Carlos' dare: Don't wear your helmet for 7 days**

**Kendall's dare: Don't talk for a whole day if he does then stick his head in the toilet D:**

**Logan's dare: Kiss you!**

* * *

Carlos: B-but I want my helmet :(

Mimi:(puts helmet in safe) No helmet for 7 day!

Carlos: Nooooo! (cries)

Mimi:...Again, James is bald, so...

James:(cries)

Kendall: :O ... :(

Mimi:(laughs)

Kendall: :(

Logan:(kisses me)

Mimi: :o (slaps him) ewww xP

* * *

**Custom stories and co**

**There's only one thing I wanna see now:Michie,make out with James!And no mouth washing,or vometing!So make out with James and LIKE IT!That's the only thing a I wanna see ya,boys!**

* * *

Mimi:...James...are you still alive?

James: Why?

Mimi:(shows him dare)

James: Aw, damn it!

Mimi:(kisses him) Oh god...must...not...throw...up...

James: (gags)

Logan: I hate this dare...(looks at Mimi) when can we stop holding hands?

Mimi:(gags) um...after 2 chapter s are over

Logan: I can't take this much longer :(

Mimi: I'm not that bad, am I?

Roxas: Well...

Mimi: (looks at Roxas) don't answer that

Roxas: I was actually gonna say no...

Mimi:Oh, then that's okay! :)

* * *

**XemnasisMANSEX0-0**

**D: Im sowwy Kendall!**

**James: Since you slaped Mimi, you have to throw away all your man spray, and break your lucky comb. If, you don't, Mimi will.**

**Carlos: Since she alwed you to dye your helmet blue, then I have no choice but to take away your corn dog priveleges for the next chapter.**

**Logan: You never actually did your dare, so try to stay calm around Mimi for this chapter.**

**Roxas: OMG! It's roxas! Ahhh! Tell me...Do you like Xion? If you spaz out on me like Logan did, I'm really gonna halfta hunt you down. Okay? :D**

**I appreciate that you like my name, Roxas please don't tell Xemnas. I dont want to be speared by his lightsabers...**

* * *

Kendall:(gives you thumbs up) :)

Mimi: I think he forgives you xD

Carlos:M-my corndogs? Nooo! (cries again)

Mimi: Poor Carlos...

James: What about me?

Mimi: Eh, you'll be fine at the end of this chapter...

Logan: Stay calm? How can I stay calm when-

Mimi:(looks at him) Do you really want to finish that sentence?

Logan:(shuts up)

Roxas: Do I like Xion?

Mimi: that's what they asked! :D and I wanna know, too!

Roxas: Well, I do like when she's around. It's always nice having her around, so I think that's a yes?

Mimi: Give us an actual yes or non :P

Roxas: Fine, yes

Mimi: There you have it, little Roxas has a crush on Xion :3

Roxas: What?1 That's not what I-

Mimi: And don't worry, XemnasisMANSEX0-0, we won't tell Xemnas!

Logan: Who's Xemnas?

Mimi:(looks at him) You'd better start playing some Kingdom Hearts games...

Logan: but I don't want-(stops) Alright...

* * *

**tiarashine**

**Amazing chappy ok I got dares Mimi:**

***grabs logan and whispers to him* grab her hair and kiss her Logan: oh logan what dare for your hot self hmm?...I dare u to fall every nine seconds Kendall: I dare you to tell the jeneifers that they are talentless and ugly James: your dare is to drink a bottle of glue Carlos: I want u to dress like a beatle and sing money can't buy me love**

* * *

Logan: (grabs me and kisses me)

Me:You have no idea how much I hate this .-.

Logan:(falls)

Mimi:Ah! (falls with him) I hate this, too...

Logan&Mimi:(get up)

Kendall:(writes on paper:Can't talk...)

Mimi: Just do the dare! It won't count, okay?

Kendall:(rolls eyes)

Logan:(falls)

Mimi:(falls) Damn it! (brings the jennifers)

Kendall:You girls are talentless and ugly!

Jennifers:(slap him)

Carlos:(dresses up) _I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend , If it makes you feel all right, I'll get you anything my friend, If it makes you feel all right_

Logan: (Stands up)

Mimi:(Stands up) Shut up, Carlos! (sends Jennifers away)

Carlos: well then...

Logan:(falls)

Mimi:(falls)...I'm really getting tired of this...

Logan: I'm not having much fun, either...(stands up)

Mimi: (stands up) James! drink this! (throws glue at him)

James: :( (drinks glue) ew xP

Mimi: I think that's enough for this chapter...

James: (mouth full of glue) But what about my hair?

Mimi:Oh, almost forgot! _OCCULOS APRITO_!

James:(hair grows back) Yes! x)

Logan:(falls)

Mimi:Ah! (falls) ...hey, did Noel very come back?

Noel:(drags monsters in) I'm done hunting :D

Mimi:...oh boy...

Roxas: Is this crazyness ever going to end?

Mimi: (Laughs) No, I don't think it will...

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait :)**

**If you want to send in dares, feel free, and if you want to see anyone else, let me know :)  
**


End file.
